WWE High
by amillionOTPS
Summary: WWE in High school. After being kicked out of multiple schools, AJ is hoping to get a new start with school and relationships. And maybe just maybe she will meet her true best friend and her one true love. AJ, Cm Punk, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Miz, Kofi, Daniel, Maryse, Lita and everybody else. The pairings are mostly Punk/AJ and Sheamus/Kaitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

A shudder of nerves went through April Jeanette Mendez as she walked through yet another high school. "_This time it'll be different April, my dear. I promise." _The strong words of her mother echoed in her head. Having gotten kicked out of two schools for fighting and one for going ballistic after her boyfriend had broken her heart into tiny pieces, she wasn't that optimistic. Her mother had found it that moving again would help the "mentally unstable" and depressed junior.

"_WWE High School," _April thought, "_what a weird name for a high school."_

She quickly walked into the shiny steel doors of the high school with bright hopes for a new beginning. Lost in her thought April ran head first into a large object, not realizing that it was a person. "Hey! Watch where your goin-" The strange guy looked down at her with wide eyes. For once in his life, Phillip Jack Brooks was at a loss of word. Having bumped into the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, made him forget all about the terrible morning he had had.

"I'm so sorry!" April pleaded as she scrambled to pick up her books off of the ground. Phil reached down and picked one of her composition books that had been decked out with comic stickers and patches. As he smirked he coolly said "I like a girl that reads comics." Realizing that this random guy was hitting on her on her first day she blushed. Before she could give him her picture perfect smile, flashbacks of her and Daniel flashed in her head. Phil now was confused. At first she was blushing now she had fire in her eyes like she could kill someone. "Ummmm… Hello?" Phil snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oh, sorry." April apologized. "Anyways my name is Phil. But, everyone around here calls me CM Punk or Punk." He said smirking at her. "The names April, but call me AJ." She winked at him and brushed her had over his bicep. But before Punk could try to make any pass at AJ, a voice from behind said "April Jeanette Mendez may I see you in my office." A gruff and stern voice bellowed. "I'm guessing that's the principal. So, I'll see you around Punk?" AJ beamed giving him her million dollar smile. "Anytime you want, Princess" Punk whispered into her ear, sending cold chills all the way gown her spine. He walked away down one of the many halls of the school. AJ was star struck. She had never seen a guy as smooth and sexy as him. Sure, Daniel was a gentleman at first. But, damn he was a charmer.

She somehow made her made way through the office and to Mr. McMahon's office. She sat down in one of the steel chairs Mr. McMahon had in front of his desk. "So April, I've seen that you have already made a friend today. Not the best to be hanging out with though. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now we have to get you your class schedule. And also I have took the honor of enrolling you in one of our top rated sports, wrestling. Your mother told me about your fighting "skills" and me and Coach Booker T thinks that you would be one of our greatest additions to our team." And with that Mr. McMahon handed AJ her schedule and sent her off on her way. Confused and a little bit excited she went on search for her locker.

Authors Note: I know this chapters short but review and I'll update another! This is my first story so review and I would love to get some feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

AJ brushed passed the storm of students' desperately trying to find her locker. "_1022 GOD WHERE IS THIS DAMN LOCKER! If one more person knocks into me I'm going to punch the-. Ok calm down AJ, don't have a panic attack on the first day. Don't give them another reason to make fun of the newbie." _AJ thought as she caught a glimpse of her locker. Then she went on to fail all of her attempts at opening her locker. AJ felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around. Looking at the taller (which is really easy because she is a Shorty) tan girl in front of her. "Hi, I'm Kaitlyn. I saw that you had some trouble opining your locker. Do you need some help?" Kaitlyn asked apologetically pointing at AJ's locker. "Yeah, thank you so much. If you can't already tell I'm mechanically challenged. I'm AJ by the way." AJ admitted as she watched Kaitlyn grab her schedule and pop the locker open.

AJ smiled and took her Batman backpack off of her shoulder. Sliding all of her books and supplies into her locker she notices Kaitlyn still had her schedule. "Hey! We have all the same classes!" Kaitlyn boasted while giving AJ a devilish smile that made AJ feel as if they were already best friends. Kaitlyn and AJ grabbed their science and economics supplies and went arm in arm down the hall way. Science breezed by because all the teacher did was talk and the new best friends talked all period. They told each other their back stories.

Kaitlyn explained that she had moved from Texas and met a lot of new friends and a boy she really liked. AJ told her about the fights she had gotten in and decided to skip the Daniel Brian sob story for another time. But, they both realized that they were on wrestling team together and they connected. They were headed to economics when they heard screaming from on of the near hallways. AJ and Kaitlyn ran to see what was happening. They saw to guys fighting, one of them was black and looked like he was chock full of steroids and needed to lay off the brownies. But the other one looked familiar to AJ.

"_Wait is that-Punk!"_ AJ thought rapidly as she saw the other guy get the upper hand of Punk. Her inner protection instincts kicked in and she pushed pass the crowd of students. AJ kicked the guy who was on top of Punk with all of her might. He tumbled off Punk clutching his sides. "You little bitch, what do you think your doi_-_"He grumbled lunging at her but before he could hurt her AJ roadhouse kicked him in the face. The crowd gasped and then cheered. AJ instantly ran to Punks aid and took his face in her tiny hands. His lip was busted and his cheek was cut. AJ ran her hand down hi face and proceeded to lift his body with her little body. With one of his arms around AJ's shoulder and one on an aiding Kaitlyn, Punk was dragged to the nurse's office.

Kaitlyn gave her goodbyes to Punk and she hugged her new best friend. She was off to economics to go get a seat by her crush but, she promised to save a seat for AJ. Meanwhile AJ sat in the waiting room of the nurse's office wondering why she felt so close to a guy she had just met. "_Maybe it's because you're a hopeless romantic, AJ. You want that 'dysfunctional in all the right ways'_ _relationship. Like_ _Harley Quinn and the Joker but remember that's a comic not real life." _AJ scolded herself for getting overly attached to a guy this fast. The nurse telling her that she could go in and see Punk knocked her out of thought. She felt weak in the knees. What if he yells at her for making him seem unmanly? AJ shook her head and swallowed her nerves and walked through the door.

"Punk are you alright? I'm sorry if I broke any boundaries. I just wanted to help and I did kick that big black bull out." AJ kept rambling and staring at the floor but punk cut her off. "Thank you princess, I really mean that. It may have hurt my masculinity but I like to know that I'll have a midget to watch over me." She blushed at his surprising words. Honestly it was strange that Punk was this endearing. "_Am I going soft all because of the geeky, little, gorgeous, amazing, whole-hearted beauty. Who am I, Romeo? She has really only been the highlights of my day. First, in the morning Lita had been riding my ass about how I wasn't manly. Dude, she is bipolar. One minute she hates me then she want to get back together. But this little ball of energy has made me forget all about my problems. She is such a spitfire and I really like her. She even protected me but she seems like she has a psychopath side of her. But I dig crazy chicks." _Punk thought as he looked into her big brown eyes.

Authors note: I'm back lovelys with a longer chapter! Let the reviews come! And I'll post another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapters going to be different. I'm taking a suggestion and doing back stories for  
AJ and Punk. Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them! And I hope you enjoy!

And THANKS TO MY REWIEWERS! , MrqsWifey20, salvatoreannabeth, and CMpunk2342008. And a special thanks to Cinnamon Muffin Punk for giving me great advice and being truthful, I appreciate it!

Punk and AJ had talked for about 30 minutes until they realized they should get back to their classes. Through out the day they had seen each other in the hallways, lunch, and in some classes they had with each other. They stole desiring glances at each other every moment they could. When the school day finally ended AJ was half relieved and the other half wanted it to be tomorrow. She had never really felt this feeling of sheer excitement for school. Well, except for when she was head over heels in love with Daniel. She shook him out of her thoughts because she wanted today to be a really good day. She strode back to her locker. Finally getting the hang of her locker she instantly popped open her locker. She packed her Batman backpack with all the paperwork she had gotten today. AJ slammed her locker shut and realize someone had been watching her. A slight hint of fear shivered up her spine. But AJ shook the feeling off and headed out of the building. Slipping into her shiny black Chevy Charger, AJ started the engine and drove off towards home.

When AJ got home to her Two-story house she was quickly greeted by her little Chihuahua, Nacho. She opened the front doors of her home and she threw her keys on the kitchen counter with her backpack. It was about 4:15 p.m. and her mom, Isabella would be picking her little sister up from day care. AJ's little sisters name is Sofia. Sofia is an energetic little 4 year old. She has mocha skin and bright brown eyes. AJ's mother is a beautiful woman for the age of 45. Their family had been through a lot. First of all her brother, Nathan had enrolled into the army to help support their family. Her dad, Jim wasn't a very big part of her life. Jim had always been more of an authority figure than a father figure. He had asked for a divorce when he found out AJ's mother told him she was pregnant with Sofia. He abandoned his family when they needed him the most. AJ never really thought much of him, only that he was a weak man who couldn't handle his decisions. She had never had a good relationship with a guy. And her father was the first to start the line of bad relationships.

Daniel on the other hand was just cruel. AJ actually believes that he wasn't bad at the begging of their relationship. AJ had been one of the most popular girls in her old high school. She was starting to feel at home when she started to date the 'average' Daniel Brian. When he had become more and more popular their relationship had gotten worse and worse. The fame got to his head. Daniel became more controlling. AJ had to ask permission to see her friends and she was absolutely prohibited from talking to other guys. Once she had been talking to one of her classmates named Justin, and Daniel called her a good for nothing whore. AJ know in some part of her mind that it was too crazy for her to be in this manipulative relationship. But AJ had grown so attached to Daniel that she would do absolutely every thing for him. She even lost her virginity to him.

After seeing the people around her get used, AJ wanted to keep herself clean till marriage but, like all of AJ's other dreams, Daniel manipulated her until she fell for it. After Daniel had squeezed all the life and popularity form her, he decided to just throw her away. On the day of their 1st anniversary Daniel took her out in front of every body and trashed her. He explained all of her deepest secrets and destroyed her in front of her so called "friends". And at that moment AJ snapped. First she broke down in sobs realizing that her "true" love had left her. Then, she felt the rage over come her. Most of her memory is blacked out; the therapist said it was from pushing the memory away. But, when she regained her consciousness Daniel had a broken nose and a bruised body.

His parents sued her but with her mom being a great lawyer they won the case and became wealthy family. Daniels parents were rich beyond belief so it didn't hurt them any. But, AJ's mom thought it would be best if they packed up and moved. And that's how they got to Chicago, Illinois and to WWE High School. In AJ's mind the memories felt like it happened just yesterday.

AJ didn't have anything better to do so she decided to read some of her comics. But while reading all of her thoughts went to Phil. He was so dark and mysterious but sensitive at the same time. He was just perfect.

But on the other side of town Punk had just gotten home. See, Punk didn't live with his real parents. He lived with his Aunt, Jenny, and his cousin, Selene. Because Punks dad, John, was an alcoholic and he was cast behind the shadow of his older brother. He decided that place didn't make him happy so he moved in with his aunt who loved him very much and his little cousin. After seeing his father being drinking his life away and being miserable he swore to never drink. And he kept his promise to this day and he became straight edge. Straight edge is a society that doesn't drink, smoke cigarettes, and do drugs. Phil joined the society and met his latest girlfriend well…. Now ex-girlfriend.

Amy or as everyone called her, Lita is a wild red-head with a dark personality.

She made him happy and she understood him. But when she unveiled their relationship to the public, she changed.

Lita was more of…well… a bitch. She eventually started flirted with other guys which mad Phil mad because he is the jealous type and she knew that. Lita even started to accuse him of cheating on her. SHE ACCUSED HIM! Their last fight had ended with him saying he was done with her and maybe he was. But Punk had forgotten all about her after meeting the new girl.

Punk strode into Aunt Jenny's house and slipped his backpack off of his shoulder and on to the couch. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the very familiar pink door. He heard a faint "come in" and he opened the sparkly door knob. "PHILLLLLLLLLLLLL" Selene yelled as she got up from her tea party and jumped into his arms. Acting like she hadn't seen him in a million years she hugged him tightly. Punk smiled pure joy, he loved Selene so much. "What's up, Buttercup?" Punk asked. "Well, I was having a tea party but do you want to hang out? The 6- year old fluttered her little eye lashes at her "older bother". "You can invite Kofi, Sheamy, and Mizzy!" She squealed putting emphasis on her nicknames for the boys. "Well now that I have permission, I'll call them yonder." He mimicked while picking Selene up and spinning her around. Punk sat her down and patted her head and walked away to call his best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks always for your advice Cinnamon Muffin Punk, Its helps so much!

And thank you laura x and guest for reviewing! I love getting all these reviews! You all are amazing and beautiful 3 :D I love you guys!

Punk, Sheamus, Kofi, and Mike (or as they call him Miz) stood angrily doused with sparkles. Selene stood before them looking very guilty. The night had started out great. But when a certain 6 year old pouted and begged the 4 muscular men to play dress up with her, they couldn't refuse. The fashion show had started out fine. Selene stared out small by putting scarves and bracelets on the boys and then it went all down hill. All the guys remember is opining there eyes to a laughing little girl. She thought it would be funny to pour glitter on them. And that's how they got to where they were.

"Do you guys know how long this is going to take to wash out of my hair?" Miz asked angrily while pointing at his hair that was covered in pink glitter. Punk rolled his eyes and started brushing the glitter off of his body. Selene gave Miz her puppy dog eyes and he ran up to her. Picking her up in the process and spinning her around. "You know I could never stay mad at you Seleny!" Miz yelled over the little girl's giggling. The four buddies decided if it was best if they just go home and take showers. So Miz, Sheamus, and Kofi left Punks house and headed to their own house. Punk watched them leave and waved goodbye.

Once they were gone he shut the front door and headed for the shower. When he got into the bathroom, he locked the door remembering a fatal memory that he decided to block out. Punk slid off his shirt and poked at the deep purple bruise that had formed after Mark had pinned him on the ground. He admired all of his tattoos along his torso and biceps. All of them meant something special to Punk. He slipped off his boxers and pants and stepped into the warm shower and let his thoughts return to one geeky goddess.

The next morning AJ popped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash her face. Today was the first wrestling practice and she was so excited. From what Kaitlyn told her it was amazing! Once she got done in the bathroom she ran to her closet and picked out her Pink Floyd crop top that fitted her so well. Slipping on her black skinny jeans and sliding on her hot pink belt she admired how good she looked. The amount of confidence she had amazed her. She laced up her high top black converse.

Honestly this wasn't her first time wrestling. Her mom put her in a self defense class at a young age. And at the school she went to with Daniel she was on the wrestling team with him. The amount of ring gear AJ had was astonishing; she even has a stack of wrestling converse. She slipped her matching red and black ring gear that has a girly skull and crossbones on her shorts into her duffel bag. Not forgetting her red converse either she slid them into the bad too. AJ finished buy adding all of her other essentials into the bag.

She ran down stairs and kissed her mom and sister on the cheek before scurrying out the door. AJ could hear her mom's angry screams about how breakfast was important and how she needed it and decided to ignore them. She had to get to school fast so she could hang out with Kaitlyn before school started.

AJ jumped into her car and sped off towards school. When she arrived she grabbed her duffel bag and backpack and jogged inside to find Kaitlyn sitting on a table talking to a quite attractive red-head. Realizing that she was obviously flirting with him it was AJ's duty to cramp her style. "Hey Kait, over here!" AJ yelled flailing her arms. Kaitlyn blushed and put her head ion her hands. Walking over to the bench, AJ, elbowed the ginger while saying "Kait, aren't you going to introduce me to your muscular man-friend?" She wiggled her eyebrows at he tall guy who just kept staring at the daring 'fun sized' girl in front of him. "Ummm, Sheamus this is AJ she is my stupid best friend." Kaitlyn stated pointing at AJ with a disapproving smile on her face. "Don't worry, big boy. I'm not the one who wants to get in your pants." AJ coughed while giving Kaitlyn a devilish grin. Kaitlyn tackled AJ and they rolled on the ground laughing at how outrageous they looked. Sheamus shortly joined in on the laughing and that's when Punk, Miz and Kofi happened to walk over.

"Eye Punk, you gotta get a look at this hilarious little lass over 'ere." Sheamus bellowed pointing at AJ who was rolling on the ground with Kaitlyn. Punk smiled when he saw her. Her grin made his heart stop. Noticing that people had started to stare Kaitlyn demanded Sheamus for help up. She grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards but forgetting his strength, he jerked her up and she was centimeters from his face. The both blushed and laughed nervously backing away from each other.

But, Punk walked over to AJ extending her a hand and she gracefully took it. When their hands touched they both felt a spark. Punk Pulled AJ up slowly looking into her eyes the whole time. "Thank you." AJ beamed up at him giving him a sweet smile. "Anytime, Princess." Punk assured her rubbing the back of her palm. "You know now that I have to give you a nickname." She argued giving him a crazy look. "No you really don't need to do that." He disagreed giving her an unsure look. "That's not really your decision is it, Punkybear?" She smirked, shaking her hips as he watched her walk away.

"I HATE TO SEE YOU GO, BUT I LOVE TO WATCH YOU LEAVE!" Punk shouted after her hearing her laughing from the other end of the hallway. "_She is something."_ Punk thought to him self as he smiled and walked to his locker. Not knowing that someone was jealously watching them the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH. Yeah, I just wanted to tell y'all that. More AJ/Punk feels coming UP! And who is that jealous person? You'll never know- just kidding you'll find out this chapter! And thanks to Sagerana10 and tlc2492 for reviewing!

You all are amazing and you make my life have meaning ;')

AJ starred at the ticking clock on the math class room wall. This lecture was boring her to absolute death. She had no idea what the teacher wad talking about. She glanced over at Punk who was zoned out looking at the board. Out of no where he looked over at AJ and they locked gazes. AJ felt her cheeks turn bright red and broke the gaze. She could hear his laugh and glanced over to see his cheeky grin. Punk turned around to grab his notebook and he scribbled on it fiercely. He proudly held it up. On the notebook said his number and _call me ;). _AJ giggled and whipped out her phone and added his number to her contacts. And of coarse she mad his name _My Punkybear. _She wrote a quick text to Punk.

_From: (361)-143-7460; Hey Punkybear have to keep me from falling asleep cuz' I'm about to die D: _Punk chuckled and accepted the challenge of entertaining April Jeanette Mendez. He saved her number and typed a charming message to her.

_From: My Punkybear; Challenge accepted. And did I by chance forget to tell you that you look unbelievably gorgeous today?_

_ From: My Princess; I think it might have slipped your mind but you could repay me by taking me to lunch with our friends._

_ From: My Punkybear; 'our' friends. So, now you're a part of our clique. You can't get in that easily. We have incitation and rules._

_ From: My Princess; Ok, I'll do what I have to do ;)_

_ From: My Punkybear; First of all you have to go to dinner with me. And here are the rules. 1. You have to be able to play video games. 2. You have to love comics. 3. You have to be into wrestling. 4. You have to be able to stand our 'Manly' conditions. _

_ From: My Princess; Lemme see. 1. Check. 2. Check. 3. Check. 4. Check. ;) Is that good enough for you, Phil?_

Punk stared at AJ with amazement in his eyes. "_She is absolutely perfect"_ Punk thought to him self as the bell rang. He jogged over to AJ and laced his fingers into hers. AJ as honestly surprise he finally made a move. "Finally" AJ sighed looking up into his green eyes. "Finally? What do you mean?" Punk asked confused. "Well I was scared I was going to have to make the first move." She giggled giving him a playful nudge. "If I knew you liked things going fast I would have done this." He pointed at their hands and then he continued "And this." Punk slid his hand on her soft cheek caressing it and then he slid the other hand around her waist.

He pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers. They took there sweet time prolonging the kiss but they pulled apart and herd a loud "MMMHHHM" They turned around to see Lita standing angrily before the couple. "What the hell, Punk! So, now you're with this WHORE!" Lita screamed as she charged towards tiny AJ. AJ got spared by the larger girl and all the breath gout knocked out of her as she slammed into the black lockers. Punk heard a loud SMACK as the 95 pound spitfire hit the lockers with an amazing force. He stood there amazed to see AJ get to her feet and jump on Lita's back. AJ repeatedly pulled her hair and hit her back but Lita slammed AJ once again against the lockers. Lita finally drained all the fight out of the bruised and beaten AJ.

"When you want a real woman and not a pathetic little girl, you know where to find me." Lita sneered at AJ and stormed out of the school. After Lita's exit, Punk ran over to AJ brushing a tender hand over her black eye and cut lip. "I'm so sorry AJ, I should have stepped in. I was just so amazed that Lita would ever do something like this, sure she's a bitch but she went way too far. I promise AJ I'll protect you." Punk rambled to AJ begging for her forgiveness.

"It's ok, Punk. Just get me out of here." AJ choked out looking at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Punk picked AJ up bridal style and carried her out of the school and to his red and black Corvette. He opened her door and placed her in the passenger seat, buckling her up and planting a soft kiss upon her forehead. Punk hopped into the driver's seat and sped to his house, he was glad it was Tuesday and Jenny and Selene would be out of the house. When they arrived Punk grabbed AJ and picked her up again and opened the door to his house like a ninja. He stealthily maneuvered her on to the couch and he ran to get the first-aid kit.

When he got back he noticed AJ had balled up and she had her face in her knees sobbing. He slipped onto the couch and held her. Punk held AJ until she couldn't cry anymore and when she stopped; she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. It hurt her so much to let him see her like this. "Does it hurt?" Punk finally spoke cutting the silence. "Not physically but…." AJ began to tear up again. When Punk couldn't stand her crying anymore he took her head in his hands and said "You can talk to me, AJ. You can trust me. I won't hurt you. She looked up into his eyes and saw that sparkle that she had lost along time ago and felt the trust wash over her. AJ took a deep breath and explained "Its not that Lita hurt me and it's because I couldn't defend myself. I felt like a total fool and that I was a useless little girl again. I felt like I did before I moved here." Punk gave her a confused expression and decided to tell him about Daniel. "Well, before I moved here I dated a sweet guy named Daniel. Well at least in the begging he was sweet but then he turned into a monster. He took control of my life, Punk. And I don't want to ever fell like that again. He treated me as if I was garbage. I gave all of myself to Daniel and he wrecked me. He pushed me to my breaking point and I snapped. I went crazy and I-i-ii-i-"AJ couldn't finish she just started sobbing into Punks chest. "_If I ever see that bastard, Daniel, I will kill him. How could someone ever do that to an innocent girl? That makes me sick to my stomach. I sear to myself that I will take care of AJ. And I will make her mine soon enough." _Punk thought to himself while rocking the 95 pound girl in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you so much tlc2429 and Sagerana101 for your amazing comments. J I love you guys you're fantastic! I'm so sorry that I didn't update it yesterday, I didn't have a laptop to write on :,( well I hope you like it! R&R :D

After AJ was done crying, she looked up at punk expecting an annoyed and exhausted expression on his face. But, she was completely wrong. Punk was looking at her with a hopeful and caring smile. "Are you done crying because I couldn't stand to see you cry again?" Punk asked with a hopeful tone. "Yeah." AJ nodded, attacking Punk with a hug. They toppled off the couch and onto the carpet. After a fit of laughter, Punk brushed off some of AJ's brown locks away from her face and kissed her softly. Punk deepened the kiss, lifting her onto his lap and running his hands through her smooth hair.

She broke the kiss holding his face and looking into his eyes hoping for one thing. Punk looked into her eyes and knew instantly what she wanted. "April, I really like you. You make me forget the world when I'm with you. And I would die if I saw you with anyone else. Will you be mine, AJ?" Punk asked with a devoted smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. AJ smiled and put a finger to her chin, mimicking a thinking position. "Let me think about it. Well I have a lot of suitors and they all are quite charm-"He cut her off by kissing her chastely. "Of coarse I'll be your, Phil" AJ whispered into his ear seductively and then proceeded to lay sweet kisses upon his neck.

He moaned and flipped her over, getting on top of her, and pressed his lips to hers. Punk's tongue begged for entrance and AJ gave in and allowed him entry. The new couple was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. Punk angrily sighed and rolled off AJ, heading to the door. He opened the door to see four very angry friends standing outside. Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Miz, and Kofi pushed past Punk and headed to the living room. Kaitlyn ran over to AJ and cupped her face.

"AJ, babe, are you ok? I heard that crazy bitch attacked you. I'm going to kill her when I see her. Are you alright, my darling? Wait, where you just making out with Phil?" Kaitlyn attacked AJ with rabid questions. "Yeah, I'm alright, Kait. Punk patched me up and took me here. I just didn't want to stay there. And…..Maybe." AJ awkwardly looked at her best friend and Punk's four friends and smiled shyly. She felt all of the eyes in the room go on her.

"Good job, Punk! You finally made the move! Now all we need is Sheamus here to make the move." Kofi said nudging Sheamus on his pale arm. Sheamus blushed and pushed Kofi onto Punk's leather couch. "Ok, yeah, AJ and I kissed AND I asked her to be my girlfriend." Punk admitted changing the subject and winking at AJ, chuckled. In unison all of the friends gave the couple a huge "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Punk rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around AJ's waist. Kofi proceeded to make a puking motion while Miz wiped fake tears away from his eyes. "Hey fellas!" Sheamus yelled "If we head back to school we can catch wrestling practice." The six friends agreed to go back to school and walked outside to their rides.

AJ decided it would be best if she rode with Punk so they could have some more time together, so they hopped into Punk's Corvette. Kofi ran to Miz's electric blue Dodge Charger and slipped into shotgun. Miz followed behind him and slid into the driver's side giving Sheamus a thumbs up. All who were left was Kaitlyn and Sheamus outside Punk's house. Being the gentleman he is, Sheamus opened the passenger door for Kaitlyn. "My lady." Sheamus said triumphantly while waiting for her to enter his green Hummer. Kaitlyn giggled and got into the big car. Sheamus jogged over to the driver's side and got in himself. "Thank you, my good sir." Kaitlyn replied extending her hand to him. He took her tan hand into his pale one and kissed it. She blushed and flashed him a toothy smile. He started the engine and they rolled onto the road. "Are ya excited for wrestling practice, lass?" Sheamus asked whole-heartedly. "Of coarse if it means I get to beat the snot out of Lita. That bitch needs to be put in her place." Kaitlyn groaned rolling her eyes. "I bet you will. Lita needs a well deserved arse kicking!" Sheamus chuckled gripping the staring wheel.

Kaitlyn giggled putting her head in her lap to cover up her laughing. "What?" Sheamus asked looking at her. "Nothing. It's just that I think your accent is really cute. The whole _fella _and _arse_ thing." She blurted speaking her mind and grinning up at him. "You know what, lass? I've thought about this a long time and I'm quite a coward for not doing it sooner." Sheamus voiced while her parked his car into the school parking lot. He turned around to meet her confused stare. Sheamus leaned forward to meet Kaitlyn's lips. Kaitlyn fought for dominance and won, surprisingly. She already knew she would wear the pants in their relationship. He intensified the kiss and they began to make out when they heard a loud honk.

"Am I the only one not getting anything? " Kofi screamed slamming Miz's car door looking distressed. "Just 'cuz we are getting some and your not doesn't mean you can take it out on my baby!" Miz shouted rubbing his beloved car. Just then AJ and Punk came filing out of Punks car and inter twined hands, roaming over the group. Out of no where a beautiful blonde comes running up to the group yelling "Où diable avez-vous été!" Miz looked frantically at the blonde and then smiled. "You know I can't take you seriously when you speak French to me, Maryse. It turns me on to much." Miz smirked at Maryse, which AJ assumed was his girlfriend. Maryse stormed over to Miz and smacked his face playfully and then wrapped her lags around his waist.

The group of friends watched the couple stick their tongues down each other's throats for a hot second. Kofi covered his eyes and let out a loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maryse jumped off Miz and headed over to Kofi. She lightly patted him on the head and said "One day you will get a girlfriend. Un jour." The group laughed and headed into the school. AJ and Punk put hands in each others back pockets to symbolize that they were finally together. Kaitlyn grabbed Sheamus's big hand and laced it around hers. Miz coiled his arm around Maryse's waist and curled his lips into a satisfied grin. And Kofi stood alone but triumphantly. AJ let out a happy sigh and looked around at the group of friends. "_This is my new family. Maybe I can finally feel safe and free now."_AJ thought to her self while giving punk a happy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Well I've been having debates for the past 2 weeks and I'm in the final round! Everybody keeps calling me the "master debater" 0-o they trolled me! Well thanks to my loyal reviewers tlc2492 and Sagerana101. You two have been nothing but supportive and phenomenal. Thank you guys so much! You mean the world to me.

The clique goes to practice in this chapter. There might even be a girl for Kofi! :o

Read & review, my minions!

Punk kissed AJ cheek and bid his farewells as Kofi, Miz, and Sheamus grabbed him, dragging him into the men's locker room. Out of nowhere Kaitlyn and Maryse grabbed AJ by her arms and led her to the women's locker room. Before AJ could get a look at the locker room, Kaitlyn covered her eyes and led her towards her locker. When Kaitlyn drew back her hands, AJ gasped, covering her mouth. Her locker had been decorated with all of her favorite things. Kaitlyn had filled the locker with candy, best friend shirts, comics, and a matching water bottle. Kaitlyn gave Maryse a lot of credit for decorating the outside with DC and Marvel stickers. And Maryse had outlined AJ's name with glitter.

AJ ran and hugged Kaitlyn and Maryse, knocking them down in the process. The three girls lay on the ground laughing their lungs out. They heard a loud scoff and jolted up seeing a very bitchy red-head. Kaitlyn laughed and rolled her eyes, helping the other girls up. "Si vous les gars me, laisserait je tuerais cette salope" Maryse muttered to Kaitlyn and AJ, glaring at Lita. AJ giggled and slid her gear on looking into the nearest mirror to make sure she looked irresistible. AJ turned around to see Kaitlyn in some black spandex and a tight vest top.

She looked over at Maryse who was wearing a one piece sparkly blue spandex gear. "We haven't really met but my name is AJ. I just wanted to say thank you for my locker, it's awesome!" AJ jabbered looking up at the blonde with big eyes. "It's my pleasure, AJ. I'm Maryse by the way. You're a delight to be around and a perfect girl for Punk. I hope you and I can be very good friends!" Maryse stared liking arms with AJ and Kaitlyn and walking out of the locker room.

The three sauntered into the wrestling gym, with everyone's eyes on them. AJ honestly liked all of the attention. A bleach blonde whistled at her and yelled "I call dibs on the new girl!" AJ ignored the guy and went straight for Punk. Punk had fire in his eyes and was shooting daggers and Dolph Ziggler for saying what he did to AJ. He saw AJ coming for him with lust and desire in her eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. Her hair was in perfect curls and her ring gear was short and reviling.

AJ walked up to Punk and kissed him roughly on the lips then turned around to see everyone's eyes on her. AJ have them her 'slightly deranged' smile and laced her fingers in his. Kaitlyn stood beside the Great White and took his hand showing all of the girls to back off. And Maryse was already doing her stretches with Miz. Maryse teased him by bending over in front of him and touching her toes and then proceeded to do the splits. Kofi just stood on the other side of Punk mimicking AJ and holding on to Punks hand and fluttering his eyelashes, looking at Punk.

Punk rolled his eyes and nudged Kofi who just laughed and clutched his arm. "If we are done with the PDA," Coach Booker T said looking over at Punk "Then we can begin." AJ giggled while Punk gasped looking hurt and clutching his heart as if he was heart broken. "Luckily this year we have a new member to add to out family. She was hand picked by Mr. McMahon and I for her special talents. April, would you like to introduce your self?" Booker T flaunted pointing at AJ. She smiled at the crowd of wrestlers and cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm AJ." She said waving at everyone and everyone yelled "Hello AJ!" AJ laughed and stood on top of the wrestling ring so everybody could see her.

"I hail from Union City, New Jersey. I've been told that I'm a spitfire and one hell of a wrestler. I'm 'fun sized", my best friends are Kaitlyn and Maryse and Punk is MY man." AJ gloated smiling at Punk, who extended his hand to help her off of the ring. The room was filled with 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHS'!" as everyone looked from Lita to AJ. "Ok…..OK!" Booker yelled over everyone to get their attention. "Everyone get to stretches! NOW CAN YOU DIG THAT SUCKAS?!" Booker screamed looking at all the rookies and pros. "HELL YEAH!" All of the kids yelled and broke off into partners to start stretching.

AJ ran over to Punk talking him over to an open space on the mat. AJ touched her toes while Punk stared on his arm stretches. Punk knew AJ was teasing him so he playfully knocked her off balance and watched her tumble onto the ground. She let out a painful groan and he Punk over to her aid. "AJ, princess, are you alright? I'm so sor-" Punk was cut off by AJ doing a reverse move and throwing him onto the ground and getting on top of him. AJ pecked him on the lips and hopped off him, finishing her stretches.

Across the room Kaitlyn was with Sheamus. "Mind helping me, Shamo" Kaitlyn asked winking at him, he nodded quickly, unsure of what he got him self into. Kaitlyn carefully lay on the ground and lifted her left leg up into the air. Sheamus was above her when he grabbed her leg and slowly pushed it forward until she tapped. He proceeded to stretch the right leg until she tapped. "_Kaitlyn_ _is very flexible." _He mentally noted for later. To thank him, Kaitlyn shifted onto her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He flashed his bright smile and blushed. She chuckled and led him over to Punk and AJ.

Kofi had been left with out a partner and had been paired up with Layla. Layla is a beautiful tanned girl with amazing strength. They had hit it off right when they were paired up. He cracked jokes and she actually laughed at them! Kofi grinned at the brunette and showed her his front flip. Layla was amazed at his high flying ability. "Hey, Layla, can I ask you something?" Kofi asked in an unsure voice. "Anything, Kofi." She looked at him curiously. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with me tomorrow." Kofi dared, looking at the floor and then moving his gaze in to the nodding girl's eyes. Layla sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek and whispering "of course," before walking away.

Kofi walked over to his friends with stars in his eyes and grinned at them. "I never thought it would happen, guys. But, our little boy has become a man." Punk wined, sobbing into AJ's shoulder. The friends chuckled and then the laughing dyed down when Sheamus asked the million dollar question. "Hey fellas, where is Mizzy boy and his lass?" They all wandered and then heard a boud crash in the janitor's closet. AJ walked over to the door and opened it to see Maryse all over Miz. Tongues down each others throats and fondling each other, they looked like a rabid couple. The couple quickly pulled apart to see five sets of wide eyes looking at them. Maryse fixed her hair and un wrinkled her outfit before smiling and walking over to Kofi and whispering into his ear "Maybe you can take some pointers from us." Maryse giggled and walked away to the ladies room leaving Kofi speechless. Miz walked out with the biggest smirk on his face and the best swag in his walk.

AJ rolled her eyes and leaned onto Punks chest. "I'll be right back; I have to go get a drink." AJ stated looking up at Punk before walking away. Punk had been n the midst of an interesting conversation when he heard a loud SMACK and the word 'FIGHT' being chanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks always to tlc2492 (My favorite fan-girl) for your amazing reviews and being so loyal to this story. Your reviews are amazing to read and you a phenomenal writer too. Sagerana101, you leave such inspirational reviews! I love you guys! You are amazing readers and feel free to PM me! Just remember you guys are awesome!

_AJ rolled her eyes and leaned onto Punks chest. "I'll be right back; I have to go get a drink." AJ stated looking up at Punk before walking away. _

She skipped over to the water fountain, leaned down, and took a sip of cool water. When AJ was finished, she wiped her mouth and spun around. "Well if it isn't little miss man stealer with her 12 year old boy body" Lita laughed looking around at the group that had formed around the two. "Well if it isn't Mrs. I need to mind my own business and can't obviously see what's not hers." AJ smirked and put her hands on her hips.

Lita was seething with anger when she charged for AJ. AJ expected it and dodged the large red-head wand putting her crazy smile. Lita jolted around to see AJ smiling at her and that just pissed her off more. Lita stormed over to say a snarky comment but when she opened her mouth something her face….HARD. The slap AJ had just given Lita produced a loud SMACK that echoed in the gym. The crowed chanted "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Lita held on to her sore, red face looking down at AJ.

AJ watched as Punk tried his best to get through the crowd but before he could AJ felt her hair being tugged forward. Lita was pulling her to the ring to fight. As AJ rolled into the ring, Lita climbed in after the small girl. Lita grabbed AJ by the shoulders and proceeded to do the Russian Leg Sweep to the spitfire. AJ hit the mat and clutched her nose feeling blood rush out of it.

Punk jumped onto the ring but AJ waved him off. She wanted to finish Lita and take her down a few pegs. AJ jumped up off the mat and gave Lita a forearm smash, using her elbow to hit Lita's face. Lita landed on the ground and let out a fierce scream of rage and jolted up. But before the larger girl could unleash on the smaller girl, Lita was hit by AJ's signature move called the 'Thesz Press'. This is where AJ uses all of her force to knock the other opponent down and pin her, so AJ can punch her repeatedly. And AJ just did that. She slapped, hit, elbowed, and pulled Lita's face and hair.

Before things could had gotten any worse, Punk and Adam Copeland or better known as Edge, pulled the two girls off of each other. Edge and Lita stumbled off the ring and out of the gym when everyone began chanting and screaming AJ's name. She felt a rush of excitement go through her as he began skipping around the ring. AJ felt something catch her arm and drag her into the girl's locker room. Punk looked at AJ with a furious look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, AJ?" Punk screamed at the smiling girl. AJ's smile soon faded into a sour frown. "You could have gotten yourself hurt! You're bleeding, too! That was a stupid, stupid, STUPID move AJ!" Punk shouted down at her with his face turning a deep red. "Lita overstepped her boundaries and offended me. And I defended myself! She called me a man stealer and just because she is you ex-girlfriend doesn't mean I can't fight her!" AJ fired back at Punk, fire in her eyes. "AJ, don't you get it? She is a highly talented wrestler and dangerous woman!" Punk growled. "I know what you mean, Punk! You think of me as a little girl who can't defend her self and Lita as a strong woman. I can't even believe you! AJ squeaked, tears streaming down her face, as she turned away.

Punk felt his anger wave away and a pang in his heart replaced it. AJ started to walk off but Punk caught her arm. Punk looked deep into her teary brown eyes and said "You know I don't mean that, AJ. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. I promised you that I would protect you and I will. Lita is a delusional girl and she is a rough fighter and she will fight dirty. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to get injured. And you know that I don't think of her better than you. She is nothing compared to you. AJ, you are a gorgeous, energetic, amazing, and phenomenal spit fire that has stolen my heart. Plus I couldn't live with out my crazy chick." AJ felt his fingers brush off the tears on her soft cheeks and she gave him her crazy chick smile.

"I'm so glad you didn't let me go." AJ whispered into Punk's ear as she hugged him tightly. He kissed her lips softly and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whipped her tongue over his lip ring. Punk pulled his lips away from hers and spread light kissed cross AJ's neck and chest. She let out a slight moan and bit her lip. Punk had begun to suck on her neck and gave her a hickey when AJ shimmied off Punk and onto the ground. "Looks like we have an audience." AJ frowned and pointed at the door where Punk saw the heads of his 5 friends.

Kaitlyn quickly slammed the door shut and the peepers ran across the room. As AJ and Punk walked out of the door, the group of friends started whistling. AJ ran over to Kaitlyn and jumped around her waist and hugged her. "You did amazing, AJ! You totally kicked Lita's skanky ass!" Kaitlyn praised AJ for beating Lita. "Chickbuster power!" AJ, Kaitlyn, and Maryse shouted putting their fists together and then exploding them.

The four guys chuckled looking at the three girls in amazement. "Are you and AJ ok, Punk?" Miz asked looking genuinely worried for his friend. "Yeah, I kind of overreacted but it's all ok now. We made up as you guys saw." Punk nodded looking over at AJ smiling.

_Practice had ended and all of the friends said their goodbyes. It had been a couple of weeks since AJ and Lita's fight. AJ and Punk had become more trustworthy towards each other. Kaitlyn and Sheamus had gotten closer if you know what I mean. And Kofi and Layla had surprisingly started dating. _

The group of friends started hysterically laughing at Punks joke about Kofi's love life. It was the clique's resource time and they were goofing off. Sheamus slid his arm around Kaitlyn, watching her laugh. Sheamus had planned it all out. Tonight he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend when they went on their first date.

Punk on the other had been freaking out all day about the double date he was having tonight. He didn't know what kind of flowers he should get her and what he should wear. AJ and his first at were at the movies and they had gone to see the dark night rises. "_That date was easy._ _All I had to do was put my arm around her and watch the movie. Now what am I going to do! We are going to a fancy_ _restaurant! Should I wear a tux? What the hell am I going to do?" _Punk thought hopelessly sighing at his beautiful girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update guys! I didn't have any Wi-Fi on Wednesday and I was my momma's birthday! I had to make her a special dinner! But don't freak out my dears, I'm back. And I have yet another interesting chapter coming up! Also did you guys hear about Punk? Yeah so he won't be back till Summer Slam. I know WTF! I cried for about a half an hour. I needed a moment. But he left because his leg is hurt and he was having some issues with the WWE creative team. F*CK YOU CREATIVE TEAM.

The bell rang for the school day to end and the group walked out of the classroom and headed for their cars. Once they walked out the classroom, Sheamus and Punk grabbed the arms of their girls and winged them over into an abandoned hallway. "We have a surprise for you, lassies." Sheamus announced handing the attention over to Punk who rubbed his hands nervously. "Well ladies, how would you feel if I told you guys that we are going to take you to dinner?" Punk asked unsurely looking at the two girls expression change from confused to very excited.

"Of course we would love to go to dinner, Punkybear!" AJ screamed jumping onto Punk. Sheamus questionably mouthed 'Punkybear' towards Punk and Punk just rolled his eyes. Kaitlyn strutted over to Sheamus and pecked his lips. "So, is this a formal event?" Kaitlyn asked with a devilish grin. Sheamus and Punk nodded with smiles. "Well that means we have to go shopping so pick up us at AJ's house." Kaitlyn yelled towards the boys as she grabbed AJ's arm and dragged her towards the doors.

Sheamus and Punk chuckled at the two ladies and bro-fisted. "So, shall we go get out tuxes?" Punk asked cocking his head to the left. Sheamus laughed and smacked the smaller guy on the back and headed for his car.

AJ and Kaitlyn had already zoomed off towards the mall. "So, do you think you and Punk are gonna you know? Kaitlyn purposed wiggling her eyes at the driver. AJ coughed and cleared her throat and said "No! We have only dated for a month. Plus we haven't gotten past making out and I'm….well…..kinda afraid." Kaitlyn busted into a fit of giggles and couldn't help herself as the little driver just glared at her. "Wait, the crazy spitfire named AJ is scared of getting it on?" Kaitlyn started laughing again. "No, it's not that I'm scared about doing the deed. It's that I'm sure he has a lot of experience with freaky stuff and I don't know what he likes." AJ frowned looking at the road ahead of them.

"AJ, I'm sure that you'll find out what he likes. And by the way he looks at you already, I'm sure he'll love the freaky stuff you do." Kaitlyn chuckled to AJ as they got out of the car and walked into the mall. They skipped all of the teenage girly stores and headed to Hot Topic. The girls shifted through the funny cat shirts and went straight to the accessories. AJ immediately saw the most glorious thing she had ever seen. There was green and purple converse with pictures of Harley Quinn and Joker on the sides of them and madly in love written on the toe. At that moment AJ knew she was in love. Not with the shoes, but with Phil.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up the shoe. Kaitlyn noticed the tears fall from her best friend's eyes and ran to her aid. "AJ, honey, are you alight? Was this about my comment about you and Punk? Oh god, I'm so sorry AJ. "Kaitlyn apologized worried about her crying friend. AJ wiped away her tears and smiled down at the girl holding her hands. "It's not you, Kait. I just realized that I love Punk. I was looking at this amazing shoe and realized our relationship is like Harley Quinn and the Joker. We are addicted to each other, we fight and then make up, and at the end of the day, even if it was the worst day ever, we will end up together and happy." AJ wiped the last of her tears and squeezed Kaitlyn's hand.

They smiled at each other and AJ headed over to pay for her shoes. The best friends headed over to the dress shop and gasped as they walked in. There was so may dresses and too many to choose from. But, when they saw their first picks they knew that they were the ones. Kaitlyn picked out a knee high tight black dress with a sparkly blue pattern on the side. She bought sparkly blue stilettos to match her dress. AJ on the other hand planned to wear her new Harley Quinn and Joker converse and she found a purple sparkly knee high like Kaitlyn's dress. After their shopping trip, Kaitlyn and AJ headed to AJ's house to do their make-up adn hair. On the other side of town, Punk and Sheamus where freaking out about what to get the girls for presents.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Guys! I've absolutely done nothing today except for get some Taco Bell and Frozen Yogurt. But this chick was a jerk to me when I asked for a sample L Sad Face. But here's another chapter to make me and you guys happy. It's a long one!

"Oh my god! There are too many DAMN choices in this DANM flower shop!" Punk yelled in exhaustion from trying to pick the perfect flowers. Sheamus had picked a subtle bouquet of red roses and hadn't over thought the choice like Punks been doing. "Fella, it's not that hard to pick flowers. Just pick something QUICKLY" Sheamus had become quite inpatient with is tattooed friend. "It's not that easy Shemo! She has to have the best flowers ever!" Punk whispered as he saw the perfect flowers for AJ. There was a bundle of purple and white Calla Lilies. Punk gently grabbed the bouquet and bought the gorgeous flowers for his girlfriend. The two guys ran out of the flower shop, jumped into Sheamus's Hummer, and delicately placed the flowers into the back seat.

Sheamus sped off to the tux shop to grab their pre-ordered tuxes. "Punk, text the lassies and ask them what color their dresses are- And DON'T question me why." Sheamus spoke as he looked over at the anticipated passenger. "Ok big guy, don't get your big girl panties in a bunch!" Punk joked at the not amused Irish man while he pulled out his IPhone.

_To: My Princess; "Hey princess, what are you and Kaitlyn's dress colors?" _Punk typed and clicked the send button on his IPhone. A few seconds later his phone buzzed and he hastily picked up and read the message. _From: My Princess; "Mine is purple and Kaitlyn's dress color is black with a light blue pattern. Now stop bothering us! We have to get ready. See you at 8:00 xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo." _ Punk laughed and read the message to Sheamus, but he left out the "xoxoxoxoxoxox" part. When they parked the car at the tux shop they hopped out of the car and ran into the shop. It was already 6:30, and they only had an hour and thirty minutes to get the clothes then run to Punk's house and get fully ready.

Punk and Sheamus split up when they entered the shop. Punk hurried over to the carry out booth and Sheamus went on a pursuit for ties. Sheamus rummaged through the tie rack in search for ties to match the girl's dress colors. He held multiple ties up to his IPhone to check the colors. "_I fell like such a nancy boy matching color schemes."_ Sheamus thought to himself as he found the two matching ties. He rushed over to the payment counter and paid for the ties. When he had purchased both of the ties he frantically looked around for Punk. Punk had the plastic dry cleaning bag covered tuxes slung over his arm and looked annoyed as the clerk tried to flirt with him. Sheamus walked over to Punk and slung his arm over his shoulder, fluttered his eyelashes at him, and said in his gayest voice "Honey, it's almost time for our date." He grabbed Punk's arm and sneered over at the desk clerk, who had a speechless look on her face, and they jolted out of the store and into their car.

When they arrived at Punk's house they both hopped into separate showers. Punk took a short amount of time in the shower but when he was in the shower he lathered himself with shampoo, conditioner, and strong manly smelling body wash. After he was fully washed he quickly got out of the shower, put I his lip ring, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Punk strolled into his room to find Sheamus only in his black tux pants looking down at Selene. Selene was poking the freckles on Sheamus's abs and giggling. "Awww, how cute is this." Punk laughed looking at the confused face of Sheamus and picked up Selene. "Now sweetheart, we have to get ready to go but if you're a good girl I have a surprise for you when I come home" Punk said as he gave Selene and Eskimo kiss and set her in the hall way. "I'll be a good girl but she better be nicer than the other one." Selene wined as she skipped to her room and shit the door.

Punk shut the door and slid on a new pair of boxers and his black tux pants. "So, you're bringing AJ to meet Aunt Jenny and Selene?" Sheamus asked as he slid on his white long sleeved shirt. "I really like her man. AJ means a lot to me and I want her to get to know my family." Punk explained as he buttoned up his white long sleeved shirt. After Sheamus was finished butting up his shirt he slid on his black vest and matching jacket. On the other hand Punk decided against the vest and just went with the white long sleeved shirt and the matching jacket. Once they both had gotten dressed, slipped on their fancy shoes, sprayed cologne over themselves, grabbed their other gifts for the girls, and did their hair, (Sheamus spiked his hair and Punk slicked his back) they headed to the kitchen. When Jenny caught a glimpse of her boys she welled up. "My boys are all grown up." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "But, they still can't tie their ties." Punk laughed and pulled her and Sheamus into a group hug.

Jenny chuckled and tied Punk's deep purple tie and straightened suit sleeves. Then she got on her tippy toes and went to work on Sheamus's light blue tie and looked into his eyes. She sighed when she was done and got a final glimpse of them. "So, do I get to meet the lucky mystery lady that my boy has been running around with, tonight?" Jenny asked with a hopeful smile and Punk nodded his head. "WAIT! Don't leave without hugging me!" Selene said running up to both of them and attacking them with a hug. They squeezed her and set her down. Punk gave her a kiss on the head and walked towards the door with Sheamus trailing him from behind. "Don't forget how to use your table manners and act like perfect gentlemen like I taught you boys!" Jenny hollered towards the boys from the door and they just waved at her. She smiled and waved back and when they were out of sight she shut the door.

On the other side of town Maryse had finished AJ's hair and now was working on AJ's make-up. Kaitlyn walked into the bathroom where the two other girls where and admired how good she looked. She had her strapless black dress on and her light blue stilettos where perfectly on her feet. "Ok Kait, we all knows how good you look." AJ rolled her eyes and got up and checked out her curls that Maryse had just done. AJ ran to her room and slipped on her strapless sparkly purple dress and laced her Joker and Harley Quinn converse up. When she got off her bed she coated herself with her caramel perfume and rubbed some of her soft lotion onto her legs. When she looked into the mirror she was amazed. She wasn't one who neither loved nor wore dresses a lot and she had to admit she looked amazing. Her make-up was made up of light purple eye shadow, light eyeliner, mascara, and a light brown bronzer to match her Puerto Rican mocha skin.

AJ skipped back to the bathroom and hugged Maryse. "Merci, merci, merci beaucoup. Je t'aime!" AJ whispered the native tongue of her friend into her ears. "I'm so proud of your French!" Maryse jumped up and down with the brunette and smiled. "Well hello baby, how much?" AJ joked as she put her arm around Kaitlyn and winked at her. The three best friends laughed as they walked into AJ's living room to meet her mother and sister. "Mi niñas, are so beautiful!" Isabella squealed as she rushed over to the three girls. "Mamá, don't freak out." AJ hushed her mother Kaitlyn and Maryse giggled. "Well I'm excited to see the boy who has my turned my girls into love struck puppies. And don't think you're lucky Maryse, I will meet your bad boy one day." Isabella emphasized nudging Maryse on the shoulder. "Momma Bella!" Maryse laughed with wide eyes. The girls clutched their sides from laughing so hard.

AJ felt a little tap at her leg and she looked down to see Sofia hugging her legs. "Sissy, I don't want you to go." Sofia wined looking up at AJ with her big brown eyes. "It's ok, Sof. You get a surprise before I leave anyways." AJ picked up the 4 year old and kissed her on the cheek. "What kind of surprise?" Sofia asked in curiosity. "It's sissy's boyfriend!" AJ answered the little girl and handed her to Kaitlyn who proceeded to tickle the little girl. As Kaitlyn set the laughing girl down they heard the doorbell ring and everyone's heart started to pound. "I'll get it!" Sofia yelled as she wiped the door open to two big guys. Sheamus and Punk looked down at the little tanned girl unexpectedly. "They're hotties!" Sofia yelled at the people inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Well my insomnia is hitting me like a ton of brick so I just decided to stay up and write some more! Yay! Well last chapter was really long. The longest chapter I have ever written! So yay for that! Hope you liken the new chapter! R&R!

AJ, Maryse, and Kaitlyn ran over to the little girl standing in front of the cracked door. Maryse scooped up the little one and hurried over to Bella. Kaitlyn and AJ fumbled trying to fix each other's wardrobe and hair then they cleared their throats. AJ smoothly opened her front door and what she saw awed her. Punk was wearing a tux and was holding a bundle of purple and white Calla Lilies. "_Oh my god, he is sex on legs. Forget the whole 'it's only been a month' speech. I will take him right here and now!" _AJ thought to herself privately as she embraced him and took the flowers. "April, you look utterly breathtaking." Punk whispered into AJ's ear which sent shivers down her spine."You don't look too bad yourself, Phil." AJ moaned as she slid her finger over his abs. He took a deep breath as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the house.

Kaitlyn gave Sheamus a warm hug and when they released to each other he held into her hands. "Kait, you look absolutely gorgeous." Sheamus complemented the girl in front of him and handed her the bouquet of roses. "Shemo, I think I might like you better in a tux then in your ring gear. And that's saying a lot." Kaitlyn assured him dragging him inwards by his blue tie. "Hello Ms. Mendez, I'm Phillip Brooks. You can call me Phil or whatever you want." Punk said as he kissed AJ's mom's hand. "It's very nice to meet you; Phil. April has talked a lot about you. And please for the lord's sake don't call me Ms. Mendez, it makes me sound old. Call me Bella." Bella laughed as she squeezed AJ's hand, took the flowers, and put them in a vase. "And this must be Sheamus- Oh good Lord, he is so tall!" The short was taken back about how tall Kaitlyn's date was. Bella pulled AJ and Kaitlyn close to her and said in a loud voice "And you ladies haven't told me how smoking these boys are." AJ turned into a deep shade of pink while the rest of the people chuckled.

"Mom! Oh, I can't even believe you just said that!" AJ yelped as she hid behind Kaitlyn. Sofia gestured at AJ to pick her up and she did. "And this sweet talking little lady is my little sister, Sofia." AJ laughed as the little girl blushed and ran away from the group. "Well I'll let you chickas' go," Bella pushed Kaitlyn, AJ, and Sheamus forward and whispered to Punk, "I like you. And I know you will treat her right. But she is fragile form all the abuse she has gotten. Just take care of my baby." Punk looked into her eyes and smiled. "I promise I will, Bella!" He promised as he jogged out of the house. He caught up to AJ and linked arms with her. Both of the men opened the car doors for their girls. Punk chose to sit in the back seat so Kaitlyn could sit by Sheamus. Kaitlyn and Sheamo made small talk and flirted while AJ and Punk made googley eyes at each other.

AJ ran her tiny hand up Punks leg and felt him tense up. "Don't tease me little one." Punk warned AJ as he placed his hand on her toned thigh. AJ looked up at Punk with passion in her eyes and her lips crashed into his. He pulled away from her and nibbled on her neck but before he could go any farther Kaitlyn cleated her throat and said "Would you two stop acting like horny teenagers for a minute because we are here." They unlinked and looked out the window and notice the fancy restaurant in front of the car. Sheamus and Punk ran around the car and opened the doors for the ladies.

Kaitlyn arm in arm with Sheamus walked ahead of AJ and Punk who were holding each other by the waist. He looked down at the small brunette and noticed her amazing shoes. "Princess, I believe you've stolen my heart." Punk said to her and she gave him her perfect smile. "Whys that, Punkybear?" AJ asked sweetly as she looked up at him with a smile. "It's just your shoes. How did you know I thought of us as Harley Quinn and The Joker?" Punk winked at AJ and pointed at her shoes. "I'm a mind reader." She pecked him on the lips as he opened the door for her. Sheamus walked up to the hostess and told her the reservations were under Brooks. She led the two couples over to a special candle lit table. Punk scooted out AJ's chair and waited for her to sit down. When she slid onto the seat he pushed her in to the table gently. Sheamus did the same gentlemanly thing for Kaitlyn. As they chatted and situated themselves, the waitress walked over to the table.

What can I get you all to drink?" The redhead asked looking down at her pad of paper. AJ huffed in anger as she recognized the waitress. "Two Pepsis', mango lemonade, and a root beer." Sheamus muttered to the newly recognized waitress. The waitress nodded looking up at the group and she smirked when she saw Punk. One she noticed AJ she sneered and walked into the back. "I can't believe this!" AJ huffed in anger looking at an equally angered Kaitlyn. "What's wrong?" Punk looked up from his menu and at the glares from the people around him, oblivious to what they were talking about. "Oh nothing, it couldn't be the girl winking at you." AJ spat pointing at their waitress who winked at Punk. "Lita." Punk face palmed and continued, "Don't worry about her, I panned this night p[perfectly, and that's what it's going to be!" Punk assured the other members of the party as they all made a promise to ignore her.

"But what if she poisons our food?" Kaitlyn asked with a pouty face after Lita had walked away from taking their orders. Sheamus rubbed her hand endearingly. "If she does I will kill her." AJ answered with a sadistic smile. "But, wouldn't you be dead?" Sheamus wondered looking at the brunette. "Well we'll all haunt her as ghosts." Punk smiled and the group went into a frenzy of giggles. After a few minutes of gathering themselves their food was served. When Lita placed Punk's food onto the table she brushed against his bicep. To hold AJ back he slipped his hand onto her inner thigh, calming her down. They all savored their food and when they finished Shamus and Punk were having a battle about who pays the bill. Punk won the battle and grabbed the check slipping the right amount of tip and bill onto the table, waiting for the check. A few minutes later Punk grabbed the receipt form the edge of the table. It was a little chilly when they excited the building so the guys slipped their jackets off and gave them to the ladies.

When AJ and Punk entered the Hummer Sheamus grabbed Kaitlyn's hand. "Kait, I have something to ask you. You're an amazing girl who is gentle yet strong at the same time. You make me laugh, smile, blush, and you make my heart burst. I'm not the best sweet talker so I'm going to say it like it is. You are a hellofa lass and you make me the happiest man in the world. Would do me the favor of becoming my girlfriend?" Sheamus explained with hope in his eyes. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Shemo!" Kaitlyn yelled as she jumped on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crashed her lips onto his. The stayed intertwined until the backseat windows and AJ mocked Kaitlyn by saying ""Would you two stop acting like horny teenagers for a minute because we need to go!" The couple parted and straitened themselves as they got into the car.

The car ride was quick and they arrived at Punks house. AJ and Punk said their farewells to the new couple as they got out of the car. They waved at the car as it pulled away. "Well I got to meet your mom so I'd like you to meet my family. I live with my aunt and my cousin named Selene who is a handful, but they are like my mom and sister." Punk explained as she nodded. He opened the front door and walked her into the living room. In the living room stood a lady and a little girl a little older than Sofia. "Wow, you must be April, I'm Jenny." Jenny smiled shaking the brunette's hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Jenny. And this must be the legendary Selene." AJ giggled shanking the small hand of Selene. "I like her better that the fake red-head." Selene bluntly said towards Punk. Punk, Jenny, and AJ started laughing. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you, and you are welcome in our house anytime." Jenny announced looking at the smile that belonged to AJ. "Well, I'm going to show AJ the rest of the house." Punk said pulling AJ down a hallway. As Punk opened his bedroom door they could hear the TV click on.

They both walked into the room and AJ shut the door behind her. "So, this is where the magic happens." AJ wondered as she looked around and sat on his bed. Punk took a place next to her and rubbed her hand. "I have a surprise for you." Punk announced reaching into his pocket to grab a black plush box. He brought it out of his pocket and AJ gasped. "Don't worry, April, it's a promise ring," Punk slid it on to her ring finger and continued, "I promise to treat you right. To be the Joker to your Harley Quinn. I promise to protect you and to make out with you when we fight. And finally I promise to love you." Punk said as he looked into AJ's eyes and finally saw a certain gleam in her eyes. A tear slipped from her eye and he quickly wiped it away. "What did I tell you about that crying thing? It hurts me when you cry." Punk whispered stroking her cheek. "I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm so happy. You complete me Punkers! I'm so happy when I'm with you. I love you, Punkybear." AJ smiled as caressed his clean cut cheek.

AJ got off of the bed and slipped onto his lap. Her dress slipped up farther up her hip as she got on top of him. Just the sight of her on top of him made punk excited. She brushed her lips across his lips and slid her tongue over his lip ring. Punk moaned and slipped his hand on AJ's lower back. She wrapped her arms around his head and his hands slid onto her butt. "April." Punk pleaded as she sucked on his neck. She slipped his jacket off of her own shoulders and went to work on his shirt buttons. Once Punk's shirt was fully off, he lied down and let AJ trace her hand softly across his tattoos. She took her finger tips off of his biceps and softly scratched Punk's chest. Punk bit his lips as she applied wet kisses down his abs and stopped when she reached his paints. She slid her hand onto the button and looked up at him with lust in her eyes. AJ looked up above his head and looked at the time. "_That clock had to be wrong. I haven't been here for an hour. It's midnight? "_Oh my god, IT'S MIDNIGHT! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" AJ scurried off Punk and straightened herself in his mirror. "Whyyyyyyyy?" Punk sighed in anger and frustration.

"I know, Punk. You don't know how much I don't want to go, but its midnight and my mom expected me home an hour ago." AJ said throwing him his suit jacket. "Oh I things I want to do to you." AJ whispered as she kissed his neck. "You're not helping, AJ. You're really making it hard for me not to kidnap you and have my dirty way with you" Punk said as they slipped out of his bedroom and out the front door. The car ride was fast and Punk and AJ spent a few minutes with their meaningful goodbyes. AJ sneaked into her house undetected and slid into her room. She shed off her dress and shoes and slipped into bed. She was going to have good dreams tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Another chapter coming up! And check out Sagerana101 stories! They are chalk full of AJ/Punk goodness! Don't forget to R&R!

AJ awoke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. "ARRRRRGGGGGG" AJ sighed as she threw her covers over her head. "_Yesterday was the best night ever! We said I love you to each other. My life is fully and utterly complete. I am so happy!" _April thought as she threw her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cover off of her and shed her Batman pajamas. But little did she know that her happiness would soon fade.

She headed over to her bathroom, looking into her mirror. She admired her tan flat stomach. AJ brushed her teeth then put on a pair of hot pink shorts, a hot pink sports bra, a white tank top, and her white running shoes. Grabbing her IPhone, AJ walked over to the kitchen and filled her water bottle with ice cold water.

"April Jeanette Mendez! I waited up for you for two hours! You are so grounded!" Bella yelled from behind with her hands on her hips. AJ spun around and whined "But, MOM!" Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "All you will do this weekend is work-out, watch your sister, and do homework. You will not see Maryse, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, any of your other friends, and especially NOT Punk! I have no idea what you two were doing yesterday." Bella said sternly watching her daughter huff and puff. "Fine! I'm going to the Gym!" AJ yelled as she ran out the door

AJ spent the rest of the weekend doing exactly what her mom told her what to do. But she went tanning, worked out, watched her sister, and practiced her moves for the schools first wrestling competition that was on Tuesday. She practiced all of her finishing moved and went to see her trainer most of the weekend. But all weekend there was one thing on her mind: Punk.

Punk felt amazing when he woke up on Saturday. But he soon felt loneliness when he received a text from AJ telling him that she was grounded and that she would see him at school. But of coarse there was an 'I love you' at the end of the message that made his day regain the satisfaction it originally had. He spent all weekend working out. He went to the gym, jogged, lifted weights, and practiced wrestling Sheamus, Kofi, and Miz. On Sunday, Punk, spent all day getting his wrestling gear and his one of a kind wrestling CM Punk merchandise shirts into his bag.

See wrestling is a huge sport in the U.S. The kids get their own phrases and themed shirts. There is a merchandise market for the prestigious wrestlers and Punk was one of them. His t-shirt was grey, white, black, and red and on the front it has a red Chicago star and says 'In Punk We Trust.' But on the back of the shirt it says 'Best in The World.' WWE High was one of the most awarded and popular wrestling school in the U.S. WWE High won the championship almost every year, but their rival school was Union City High School. They were neck and neck with wrestling but WWE would win most of the time.

When Monday morning rolled around AJ was so excited that when her alarm clock buzzed she hopped out of bed and ran to bathroom. She did all of her bathroom duties and grabbed her already picked out outfit. Her outfit consisted of an original avenger's shirt, American flag themed converse, her Captain America's shield necklace, and her Iron Man mask ring. AJ didn't pack her wrestling bag because they were only having a meeting after school. She ran down stairs, into the kitchen, kissed her mom, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the front door.

Punk groggily rolled out of bed thinking it was Sunday but when he checked his phone he saw it was Monday. His heart thudded in his heart when he thought about getting to se AJ. He took a quick shower, slicked his hair back, and got dressed. Punk wore a Doctor Who shirt, Black converse, and plain old jeans. He told his family goodbye and sped out of the house. When he pulled up to the parking lot, Punk saw his friends waving him over. AS he sprinted to the group he could make out a small figure standing in between Maryse and Kaitlyn. When he arrived beside the small crowd the figure attacked him, jumping on to of him. Punk caught the small girl, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed her lips.

"GET A ROOM!" Kofi screeched towards the PDA stricken couple. He was anchored by holding on to Layla's hand. Sheamus quickly arrived and stood beside Kaitlyn. He bent down grabbing her head and gave her a hello kiss. After the kiss ended Miz asked "So I'm guessing everything went well on Friday?" Sheamus, Punk, AJ, and Kaitlyn nodded with wide smiles on their faces. "I'm not even going to ask what happened with you two birds." Layla spoke up with her British accent pointing at Punk and AJ who was looking at each other with passion.

When the bell rang they all dismissed from each other. The school day went fairly quickly and the clique met up at their lockers after school was over. "So, did you and Punk gat it on Friday?" Kaitlyn asked opening her locker without hassle. AJ on the other hand banged on her locker with frustration. "Yeah, we totally got it in." Punk said sarcastically. He came to the rescue and opened AJ's locker. "Awwwwe, thanks Punkybear," AJ kissed his cheek and continued, "No we did not get it on. But there was some nice make out-adage." She smiled, slipped her books into her locker, and grabbed her backpack. "Arggggggg! I wanted to hear some hot details!" Kaitlyn wined trailing the couple as they walked over to Sheamus's locker.

Sheamus closed his locker and was attacked with a hug by Kaitlyn and when he looked up at her, she kissed his lips. Soon tongues were involved and AJ soon realized what they felt like when Punk and she made out. When the couple parted Sheamus sighed and beamed "If I knew that I would get a kiss like that, lass, I would have gone in sooner." The four of them chuckled and walked into the Wrestling room. Booker T was in the middle of explaining the rule and time schedule. "Now that we are done with all that boring rules stuff, I can get to the good stuff. Like who ya'll are facing tomorrow." AJ smiled up at Punk and he nuzzled her close. "_God could today get any better? Nothing could ruin my happy mood!" _AJ thought privately as she clutched Punk's hand. But her mood was crushed when she heard 7 little words come out of coach's mouth: "You all are facing Union City High." The Wrestlers hollered and cheered but AJ crumbled on to the ground. She could see Punk mouthing word at her but all she could do was sit numbly. AJ was trapped in her dark thoughts.

"_Union City High? My old high school? No, No this can't be! I'm going to see Daniel. Daniel…I can't see him. If I have a match I'll throw up. He'll take me back and use me again. He will use his charm and destroy me again. Punk can't even protect me. I will be an alone, useless, worthless, stupid, defenseless, and scared little girl. He will ruin me again. I'll have to go back to the psyche ward for going insane again. I'll have to move again. God, I can't move again! I have Punk, and I love him so much. But I'm too messed up for him. And all Daniel will do is follow me and slowly kill me…" _AJ could fell and hear the people crowd around her and the worried comments from her friends and Punk. But all she could say was "Help me, Punk," and slip out of consciousness. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I HAVE NEW MINIONS! Thanks you always tlc2492 and Sagerana101 for your amazing comments! Welcome my new fellow readers RYLEA and laurenmcmenamin for your nice and supportive comments! Remember the two R's: Read & Review! I love you guys! And I hope you love the new chapter! DRAMA BOMB!

AJ awoke form her unconsciousness and jolted upward. Her head went reeling as she laid beck down in the white sheets. She rubbed her face then her neck felling little cords coming from her chest. AJ quickly looked around the room realizing it was a hospital room. She could feel her heart rate monitor increase speed and let out an alarm. She fumbled to get out of the sheets when a nurse ran over to her. "Honey, calm down, everything is going to be alright." The nurse assured her as she pressed AJ back onto the white bed. "_Not this again, I can't be back in the Physic ward. Where is Punk? I've gone insane again!" _AJ thought franticly as she heard a nock at her door. "Come in!" AJ yelled as seven similar silhouettes walk through the door frame.

Kaitlyn scurried over to AJ and made sure it was ok before she attacked AJ with a hug. Tears streamed down Kaitlyn's cheeks as she rubbed AJ's face and spoke softly "AJ, I thought I was going to lose my Chickbuster. I was so scared." AJ wiped the tears from her best friend's as she said "It's ok Kait. I'm fine now." She smiled at the bigger girl and Kaitlyn nodded and walked back to the others. AJ giggled as she saw Sheamus with his hands full of stuffed animals, Kofi with way too many balloons, and Miz with a gigantic candy & comic filled goody basket. They sat them in a near by chair and in unison said "WE MISSED OUR LITTLE SPITFIRE!" AJ smiled as Maryse walked over with a pouty face, kissed her cheeks, and said "Baby girl i m'as tellement manqué et le Punk a été perdue sans toi." AJ felt a tear roll down her cheek and a hand wipe it away.

"I missed you, Princess." Punk whispered as she kissed her lips softly. "What happened? The doctor said you had a mini heart attack." Kaitlyn asked from inside Sheamus's big arms. Kofi, Layla, Miz, and Maryse decided to leave them to talk and went on their separate ways. "I-i-i-i- I don't know if I can go tomorrow." AJ let out a shaky breath and fumbled with her hospital gown sleeve. "Lass, I'm sure you can go tomorrow! You're healthy and looking good." Sheamus assured her with a helpful tone.

"It's not that." AJ looked up at the worried faces in front of her and continued, "I used to go to Union City High School. Daniel goes there." As soon as she said that Punk and Kaitlyn's expressions turned sour and angry.

"AJ, you don't have to worry about him. I promise he won't hurt you again. I will make sure of that. If he even comes close to you I will kill-"Punk felt his fury get the best of him and AJ started to look upset. "What he means is that we will protect you. We aren't like them, AJ. We love and care about you. We are family." Kaitlyn spoke sternly trying to get her point across. "I just want to feel strong again. I want to fell in control and not defenseless around him. I don't want him to have the satisfaction." AJ pulled of her cords and heart monitor and got out of the bed. She stumbled and Punk caught her.

"You are strong, AJ. You might not see it but we do. And I want you to be happy so how about you, Shamo, Kait, and I have a good old sleep over tonight." Punk asked pulling her into his arms and he felt her nodding. "Ok, my aunt and cousin won't be home, because they are already on their way to New Jersey. So, how about I go home and clean u and you guys go get all of your stuff." The group nodded and AJ, Kaitlyn, and Sheamus went to go get their stuff while Punk headed home.

It was about 9:00 when the group was at Punk's doorstep. Kaitlyn had cheered AJ up by annoying Sheamus. She blared One Direction and Justin Bieber on his radio and sang to AJ. They were all chuckling when Punk opened the door and waved them inside. AJ noticed the couch had extended into a pull out mattress and Netflix was set up on his Xbox. "We call the couch!" Kaitlyn yelled as she tackled Sheamus over and onto the couch. The giggled at each other then started making out

AJ grabbed Punk's hand and lead him to his room seductively. "I really like your room." AJ breathed as she threw him on to his bed and she shut the door. She walked over to him and got on top of his lap. "I thought I was going to loose you. I couldn't live without you, April." Punk whispered as he ran his hand through his hair. AJ nipped his neck and leaned in close to his ear, whispering "I will always be beside you. I will never leave you, Phil." She kissed his lips and she bit his lip. He moaned as she swiped her tongue over his lip ring. She pulled his shirt off and laid him down. She traced his abs with her tongue and looked up him with fire in her eyes. Punk flipped her over and slid her shirt off. She covered up her chest with her hands, trying to cover her bra. "Don't cover your self, you're so beautiful." He spoke softly looking at AJ with love.

AJ laid her hands on his back as he traced her soft stomach with his finger. She giggled as he slid his tongue from her belly button all the way up to her neck. AJ was getting tired of his teasing and she grabbed his face, roughly kissing it. It was getting really instance when punk rolled off of her and sighed. "AJ, I love you but I can't do this. I want to make it really special. I want our first time to be perfect." He looked into her eyes and saw she understood. So, he just held her in his arms and listened to her soft breathing. He thought of what he thought about a month ago.** "**_**If I ever see that bastard, Daniel, I will kill him. How could someone ever do that to an innocent girl? That makes me sick to my stomach. I sear to myself that I will take care of AJ. And I will make her mine soon enough."**_ He knew what he had to do. He had to protect her now that she was his. And he would do anything to protect her.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Sorry about not updating all weekend, I got sick! L I felt like I was going to die! AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG! Minions, feel free to follow me on instagram cm_punksgirl!

***DA NANAHNANAHNANAH DA NANAHNANAHNANAH! LOOK IN MY EYES, WHAT DO YOU SEE? THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!* **The music blared out of Punk's alarm clock. He jolted upwards, giving himself whip lash, and turned the alarm off. After he wiped his eyes and yawned, he looked around to see AJ sitting on his chair, reading a Batman comic. Punk smirked as he saw that she was only wearing his wrestling shirt and her underwear. He slid out of bed and tip toed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" AJ yelled and whipped around to find Punk's eyes staring back at her. "God Punk, you scared the crap out of me!" AJ set the comic down, got out of the rolly chair, and playfully smacked his chest.

Punk grabbed her butt and lifter her up onto the cleared desk. "I like you in my clothes." He growled into her ear and crashed his lips onto hers. They spent a couple of minuets intertwined and then decided it would be best if they got decent before their friends walked in on them. "Can I keep the shirt? I wanna mess with it and wear it today." AJ asked with a puppy dog pouty face. When he nodded she pecked his lips and rummaged in his desk. When she brought her hand out there was a pair of scissors in them.

Punk watched as she took the shirt off and cut the shirt completely apart. With passion in her eyes, AJ tied, twisted, and knotted the shirt until it was complete. "TAH DAH!" She sighed as she held the altered shirt up and Punk smiled. "Now, help me with my bra because I need to get changed." AJ commanded as she looked into Punk's wide eyes. He fumbled with the clasp until it popped off. She bent down and grabbed her black and red plaid ring gear top and slipped it on. Punk's surprised face was glued onto the smaller girl's body, surprised as what she had just done. "Ok, I know that was surprising but I needed to get changed. So, put your big boy tights on and deal with it. Bit now you gonna have to turn around because I have to change into my shorts." AJ motioned him to turn around and he obeyed her. She slid her underwear off and put on her plaid black and red ring gear shorts that had a girly skull on it. Then she proceed to slide on a pair of black denim shorts over the top of her ring shorts, her CM Punk shirt onto her torso, and slid on her black and red belt on.

AJ cleared her throat and Punk spun around, looking at the beauty in front of him. "April, you look so beautiful." He breathed as she brought her into his arms. "Don't you need to get ready, silly? And thank you by the way." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He nodded sorrowfully and ran into the bathroom and changed. When he waked out he noticed AJ had gone to the living room. Punk slid his signature shirt before he walk into the living room.

Sheamus has on his 'brogue kick' shirt, green laoch bottoms, black wrist wrap, green knee pads, and black ring boots. Kofi had his 'I can fly' shirt, white and yellow 'Kofi' bottoms, and matching kneepads and boots on. Layla matched Kofi with glittery yellow and white bra top, short shorts, kneepads, and boots. Maryse had low cut red rhinestone top, matching booty shorts, kneepads, and knee high wrestling boots. Miz had his signature 'haters 3 me' shirt, red 'I'm awesome' bottoms, matching kneepads, and boots. Kaitlyn had her belly cut leather zip up vest, black skinny jeans with a belt, black gloves, and black ring boots. AJ stood beside Kaitlyn laughing at all the guys gear.

Punk joined the group and got the groups attention so he could hive his speech. "Gather around, my children. We must win today for many reasons. We have to win for our award winning school and town. Chicago cheers for us and they are our fans. They look up to us to kick the other fans faces in. Do it for the younger kids not on the team yet, who look up to us as idols. And we have to win for AJ. No, I' not saying this because she is my girlfriend. We have to show her how we do this. How we fight and win. How much this matters to us. We have to kick Union City High's asses. And we will. Now bring it in. And remember no good lucks' because-"Punk stopped talking as everyone put their fists in and finished "LUCK IS FOR LOSERS!"

The group chuckled and high fived, as AJ hugged Punk and thanked Punk for his endearing speech. They all filed out of the house and boarded the short bus Miz had brought to Punk's house. The bus was decked out in WWE High memorabilia with the words 'WWE High Rasslers' on the side. Streamers were taped to the side, black and red

Confetti was all over the inside of the bus, and creative school graffiti was drawing all over the out side of the bus. The clique boarded the bus and Miz sat down in the driver's seat, grabbing the intercom button and yelling "Next Stop Union city, bitches!"

The bus rolled onto the road and entered the highway towards their destination. Punk smiled at AJ but he was really freaking out inside. _"I didn't tell her! God, what if she finds out and she knows that I knew all along. She will hate me forever and break up with me. The stupid match I have with Daniel Bryan will tear US APART. SHE IS GONNA HATE ME! Stupid Booker, for assigning me this dumb ass match for drama and more fire for the audience." _Punk rubbed his face and through his slicked back hair.

"I can't believe we are in this bus for three and half hours." Layla sighed looking over at Maryse who was filing her nails. "Can we stop at Starbucks? Because it's 5 o'clock in the morning and this honey badger doesn't go with out her Venti quad shot, 1 pump Vanilla, 2 sugar in the raw, soy, non-fat, extra dry cappuccino. Kaitlyn snapped her fingers and AJ giggled and added "Yeah and don't forget I' cranky with out my Venti, sugar-free, non-fat, vanilla soy, double shot, decaf, no foam, extra hot, Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha with a lot of whipped cream!" The girls laughed as the men looked around clue less. "C'mon guys don't look so confused. I know I'm not. We know I have to add my Grande in a Venti cup, toffee nut, caramel white mocha frappuccino double blended with no whip cream and extra caramel drizzle." Miz added and the whole bus was in a fit of laughter. "This should be a fun road trip!" AJ squealed as Kaitlyn ticked her side.

Punk was still lost in thought, worried about his girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: How's it going bros? So there is apparently something wrong with my nose and it hurts like a BITCH! Plus I have the worst cramps ever! But I work through it for you guys. I love you! R&R

"ONLY ONE MORE HOUR TO GO!" Miz shouted over the bus's intercom. The bus was instantly filled with hollers of exhaustion. "Oh thank god, because I need to get off this bus and away from you guys." Kofi muttered looking at the hut faces of his friends and continued "No offence to you guys." Punk and the rest of the group rolled their eyes and groaned.

"I know we are all getting irritable and grouchy but that doesn't mean we take it out on rest of us." AJ pleaded to her other teammates. They all agreed to be nice and started a new conversation until Sheamus got an alerting text. *IT'S A SHAME FOR THEY, LOST THEIR HEAD. A CARELESS MAN WHO COULD WIND UP DEAD.* Sheamus's ring tone went off and he unlocked his IPhone and check the new text message. "It's from Coach, he wants me to tell you guys your matches." Sheamus giddily spoke while the rest of the bus screamed with excitement.

"Ok, Miz and Maryse, you guys are going to do a tag team match against Wade Barrett and Aksana. Kofi you have a one on one match with Jack Swagger. Kait, you have a match with Eve Torres. I have a match against Randy Orton. And lastly Punk…And AJ have a tag team match against…umm…..wellll….uhhhhh…." Sheamus rambled on and looked panicked at Punk.

"C'mon babe, I wanna know who my chick buster is gonna fight!" Kaitlyn wined and grabbed his phone and blurting out the two names. "You guys have a match against Brie Bella and D-D-Daniel Bryan." AJ swallowed hard when she heard Brie's name because she was AJ's old best friend. But when she heard Daniel's name she tightened up and trembled. "Well that's just my luck!" AJ grumbled trying to joke and laugh it off but everyone could tell she was scared.

"AJ, you don't have to go through this. You can just drop out-"Kaitlyn pleaded with sympathy to her fellow Chickbuster. "And look like a total coward. You know what I'm done running away. I thought about all of this last night. I didn't sleep much so I just thought about how I've been a baby about this. Daniel's not even in my life anymore and he is ruining it. I need to take control of my life and sanity. I'm going to fight in this match and I'm going to WIN!" AJ's eyes were full of anger and passion when she riled up the bus. "NOW CAN YOU DIG THAT SUCKAS'?!" AJ put her tiny hand in the center of the isle and all six other pairs of hands joined her. "HELL YEAH!" The group screamed as they swung their hands up into the air.

It seemed like just a couple minuets before they arrived at Union City High. As they pulled up Miz saw Booker T waving them over to a parking space. They all scurried out of the bus with their bags in their hands. AJ went hand in hand with Punk into the School. She kept steady breaths as she entered the doors and into the main hallway. She kept her head down as Punk steered her away from the many wrestlers in the hallway. But AJ felt the courage to look up and untangle her hand from Punks and walk alone.

She smiled over at Punk when she collided head first with a short object. "I'm so sorr"AJ began but when she looked up to piercing green eyes she stopped. Daniel Bryan got up off the floor and extended a hand to the fallen diva. But before AJ could think about grabbing his hand Punk stepped in front of him and helped her up. "AJ it's a surprise to see you back here. But it's also a pleasure to see you again. Punk long time no see." Daniel smirked down at AJ with fire in his eyes. "Actually Daniel, we have to get to OUR locker room and stretch. I don't wanna pull something when I'm kicking your ass out there." Punk sneered at the man child in front of him. Before Daniel could rebut what Punk said, AJ piped up. "Yeah Daniel, your going to get your ass handed to you. And I'm going to laugh when MY boyfriend GTS's your goat face." AJ gave her crazy chick smile to her ex, blew him a kiss, grabbed Punk's hands, and merrily skipped off.

The couple heard smashing and an angry yell come from behind them but they didn't look back. They came to a door that said CM Punk and AJ and they burst through it feeling great. Punk picked up AJ and spun her around until he got dizzy. When he put her down he passionately kissed her lips, cupping her face he smiled at her. "I love you so much. And that right there is why I love you. That was AWESOME! And hot at the same time. We are totally going to win. And we don't nee luck because-"Punk was caught off by AJ getting on top of his lap and whispering "Luck is for losers" In his ear. She pressed her lips to his and straddled his lap, making him hotter and hotter by the second. She forked a hand underneath his shirt and rubbed his abs. He moaned within their kiss.

But before AJ could rip Punk's shirt off, the announcer came onto the intercom. "Now starting our event with the one on one match with Eve Torres vs. Kaitlyn!" AJ scurried of Punk, grabbed his hand, and ran out of the room to cheer on her Chickbuster.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's not: Finally the match is here! Procrastinating is a bad habit of mine! Wow I saw the amount of reviews I have and I'm amazed. Thank you guys and keep it coming!

R&R

Kaitlyn fell to the mat, receiving a swift kick in the stomach by Eve. Eve sauntered around the ring waving her hand like a princess. She stood in front of one of the ring posts and blew kisses towards the crowd. Incisive "BOOS" were being yelled throughout the arena and even the announcers, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, where ridiculing the Wannabe. From out of nowhere, Kaitlyn speared Eve into the post. Eve flailed and hit her shoulder on the post. She screamed out in pain and let back rest against the metal post. Kaitlyn took her risky chance and got in front of Eve, and took her to the top of the post. Kait took a deep breath before throwing herself and Eve into the air and onto the hart mat. Kaitlyn rolled up onto her knees and pinned Eve's leg up. She heard the referee's hand hit the mat….Once….Twice….. And a third time! She had won! The Ref took Kaitlyn's hand and raised it high into the air as Eve sulked out of the ring.

When Kaitlyn strutted into her team's hallway she was met with high fives and cheers. She looked around the crowd and was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. She ran over to Sheamus and he swung her around. "Luv, you did such an amazing job! You kicked her arse!" Sheamus put Kaitlyn down and kissed her firmly on the lips. Before long Kaitlyn felt a tap on her bronzed shoulder, and she twirled around meeting the ecstatic face of her best friend. AJ jumped on top of her and wrapped her legs around Kaitlyn, embracing her tightly. "God that was so amazing, Kait! You kicked her down a few pegs! I'm so proud of my girl. Chickbuster power!" AJ hopped off Kait and bro fisted her when they both yelled "CHICKBUSTERS!" Punk and Sheamus chuckled at the sight of their girlfriend's friendship. "Hey, fella, are you ready for your match?" Sheamus asked inquisitively. "I don't know, big guy. I'm sure I can beat Bryan but I don't know about AJ. She might have put up a hard exterior but she is fragile and he made her that way." Punk kept his voice low, making sure that his beautiful girlfriend didn't hear him.

AJ skipped hand in hand with Kaitlyn over to Punk and Sheamus. Kaitlyn went instantly to Sheamus's side and he draped his arm over her shoulder as she slid her hand onto his waist. "Miz and Maryse are almost done with their match and sadly Kofi lost his match, but this big lug over here won his!" AJ smiled up at Punk with hope shining in her eyes. He smiled at her as the others started talking and he thought to himself "_She has such hope. I pray- and that's a lot for me- but I pray that nothing goes wrong tonight. Even if it means we loose at any cost I will protect her. April is everything to me and GOATFACE can't-no, WON'T hurt her!" _Punk snapped out of thought when he heard the ring bell go off, meaning that someone had won. The anticipation was killing the four friends until Mike and Maryse walked through the door.

They both had scowls and anger in their eyes. They made their way intensely to the four and sighed angrily. "Guys we have bad news." Miz started, looking at the scared faces of his friends. "Miz and I…..Well…. WE WON!" Maryse yelled dancing her way through the group to her two best friends. Miz slapped hands and bro hugged both of the guys. "So, we have one point for me and Maryse, one for the blonde, brunette Texan over there, and one for the big ginger standing in front of me." Miz elbowed Sheamus and wiggled his eyebrows at Kaitlyn. "And lastly all we need is a point from Punk and AJ to win, because its tied and it's all up to you guys." Miz looked with a smile at small, now very nervous AJ and his smile disappeared. "No pressure, you guys." Miz patted a deep breathing AJ as Punk glared daggers at him. "AJ, honey, it's going to be fine. I'm going to beat goatface's ass and you're gonna beat that wanna-be hottie's ass!" Punk bent down and looked into her petrified brown eyes and they started to melt. "Well we better get stretching because it's our time to shine, princess." Punk spoke quietly and kissed her lips felling her lick his lip ring. AJ pulled away and smiled her million dollar smile and walked over to an empty spot, to start stretching.

After AJ and Punk were both loosened up, they met up once more. "Ready for this, Princess?" Punk asked sliding his arm around her shoulder. "I think, Punkybear." AJ took a minute to answer, but she gave a whole hearted answer. "No, I'm sure I am. I knew I would have to face him. And I'm ready now because you're with me." She added with a sigh and a big smile. He hugged her and they walked up to the ring entrance door, Punk spoke slowly "It's now or never, AJ." But before she could answer she heard Punk's loud entrance music. "**Look in my eyes, what do you see? Cult of personality! I know your anger, I know your dreams. I've been everything you want to be. I'm the cult of personality!" **AJ's heart pounded against her tiny chest, until she looked up at Punk. The world stopped and she just looked into his eyes. A wave of relief and readiness washed over her and she smiled.

AJ pushed Punk out the door and gave her Crazy Chick smile to the crowd. Punk crouched down, felt the ground, acted like he was checking the time, and screamed "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" He jumped up and watched as AJ walked over to him. She got on her tippy toes and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. After she broke off of him, she smiled at Daniel, who was already in the ring. Daniel stood mouth wide open, at the touchy couple. Punk stared to saunter to the ring and AJ skipped ahead of him. Punk hopped up on the mat first and extended a hand to his lovely girlfriend. She gracefully accepted and leaped onto the mat and sliding thought the wide open ropes. Punk took off his shirt and smirked at the amounts of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHS'" in the crowd resulting from the removal of the shirt. Punk pecked AJ on the lips and rested on the ropes outside of the ring.

AJ blew a kiss at Daniel and his face turned bright red from anger. Daniel rolled out of the ring and the ringer went off for the match to start. AJ started strong and gave Brie the 'Thesz Press", which resulted in knocking Brie down and hitting her in the face and chest area. The ref warned her and AJ rolled of the teller girl. She charged at the Bella and got hip tossed by Brie and landed straight on her tail bone. AJ shrieked and Daniel praised Brie for being so smart. Brie over to the turn buckle where Daniel was, and got speared into the metal pole. Brie went limp and AJ tried the cover. 1….2. And Brie kicked out, rolling out of the ring and slapping Daniels hand. AJ sighed in anger and slapped the hand of CM Punk.

Punk jumped into the ring and was met with a slap in the face by Daniel. The crowd gave a big "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" but Punk could faintly hear a distinct voice yell "WHAT A PANSY ASS, NANCY!" Punk scowled and slapped Daniel back. Then proceeded to jam Daniel into a headlock, but Daniel found his way out and kicked Punk in his leg. He sunk to his knees and felt several heavy blows to the chest from Daniel, and the whole time Daniel yelled "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" But, Punk caught Daniels last knee and twisted it. Daniel howled in pain and flopped onto the mat. Once Punk got back to his feet, he dragged D-Bry up by the hair. Punk swung him into the rope and was met with a drop kick by Daniel. Punk tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him. Before long Daniel got to the top rope, jumped, and crashed into Punk. Punk growled in pain and shut his eyes, felling the pain gather throughout his body. But He gained the strength to roll and slap AJ's hand, resulting in him falling out of the ring.

AJ climbed to the top rope and flung herself into Brie, knocking the bigger girl onto the hard mat. When they both got up Brie looked at AJ with fire in her eyes. "_Now is my chance to do my secret move. The one I have been working on for months!" _AJ hit Brie inexpertly with her Boyfriend's finishing move, the GTS. And with that the Bella twin was out cold. AJ took her chance to cover the limp girl and felt the thumping of the counting. One!...Two!..."_One more baby, one more!" _AJ thought as she heard the last count. Three! AJ jumped up and skipped around the ring with joy! Daniel rolled Brie out of the ring and carried her disgracefully out of the exit. Punk hopped into the ring and held her hand high I in the air!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I'm sorry I was gone for so long! My computer crashed! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! But I'm here now!

A Reader: Well if you're in the heat of the moment then sex can happen anywhere. And my high school isn't full of people having sex in locker rooms but I can use my imagination. Miz drove the bus because they wanted to have quality friend time, they didn't want to ride with the rest of the wrestlers. And it wasn't a school bus it was just a mini bus.

AJ's chest heaved up and down from exhaustion. She had finally done it! AJ turned to the man holding up her hand. Punk looked at AJ with the most loving and caring look in the world. She smiled and swung her arms around his neck and brought him into a heated kiss. The crowd went wild with the sudden public display of affection. When she pulled away he smiled and led her out of the ring. When they exited the entry doors they were ambushed by their friends. Sheamus, Miz, and Kofi all high fived Punk and boasted about their school's victory. Kaitlyn and Maryse pulled AJ into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you Chickbuster! You kicked that Bella Bitch's ass!" Kaitlyn enthused while fist bumping the small girl.

AJ smiled but before she could think the southerner she was pulled away into the locker room. Her lips we instantly met with Punk's for a short moment. "We really have to pack our things." AJ insisted when she pulled away. "But AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!" Punk wined slouching over to his duffle bag. She giggled and shifted uncomfortably. "_Well I have to change, but where is the damn bathroom? Well I could just change right here."_ AJ sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "Hey, Punk?" A moment passed and he turned around and looked at her questionably. She held her shirt and shorts up and sighed in nervousness. "Will you- uh- turn around?" It took a second to sink in; he took the hint, and turned around. She slipped her fresh clothes on and smiled. He turned around and smiled to see him all dressed and ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A day later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Punk laced his fingers in between AJ's as they walked down the street to his house. They walk in comfortable silence between then and then AJ broke the silence. "Do you ever think about that one night?" AJ spoke slowly unsure if she should wonder into this cautioned subject. "What night? What are you talking about?" Punk wondered as his piercing green eyes met her soft brown ones. "The night after our date. I know you know what I'm talking about." She said sternly as they approached his house. He fumbled with his keys and opened the door thinking.

"Of course I think about that night, why?" April stepped forward into the empty house and dropped her backpack. With a sigh she said "Well I'm really ready. And I know you want to make this special but, anything with you would be special. I love you so much, and I want this to happen," Punk stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek. He swiftly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lust overpowered her and she attacked him with loving kisses. A moan escaped his mouth as he slid his mouth on to hers. The battle of dominance had begun. Lust combined with love made AJ wild. She slid her tongue over his lip ring which drove him crazy. He thought about this for a while and it was every thing he expected. In a moments notice they where in his bed. He took her sweet time teasing him, stripping off her clothes. Punk grew impatient and grabbed her and laid her on the bed. The way he kissed her neck made her heart flutter.

The rest of the night was a black out infused with lust and love.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Haiiiii guys! CLIFFHANGER! Yeah no dirtyness for now. I'm working on my writing skills. But here is another chapter for you! DRAMA BOMB COMING UP! *insert lumpy space princess voice*

*A few weeks later*

AJ and Punk had grown more intimate and they loved it. "Crazy horny teenagers" is how Kofi described it. But Miz had just playfully hit him and talked about Maryse and his love life.

AJ woke up on time like usual, with a bright smile on her face. But when she got up she felt a disgusting feeling. She tried to shake it off but was met with a stomach curdling feeling. She darted to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach. After a few minuets of letting it all out she heard a swift rapid knocking on her door. "April, sweetie, are you alright?" AJ wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. "Yeah, Mom, I'm just peachy." She got up slowly and opened her door, smiling. "Well you have ten minuets, and if you want breakfast then you need to hurry up." Bella smiled them walked away. AJ's stomach cringed when her mother listed breakfast.

She started to get dressed when she started thinking "_It was the Tai food I had last night. That place was so shady. But wait- no. NO. It can't be! It was only once." _She started feeling nauseous and dizzy. She was having a panic attack. "_I'm still in high school. You're such an idiot AJ! Protection! You didn't use it. And what is Phil gonna say? He is gonna hate me. I'm a life ruiner." _April felt the anger consume her and she punched her wall. "DAMNIT!" She cursed and kissed her swollen knuckles. He swiftly grabbed her phone and texted Kaitlyn an emergency message to pick her up IMIDENTLY!

She laced up her shoes and ran down stars, grabbing her purse and backpack. Skipping breakfast was what she was sure about, as she slid out the front door. Kaitlyn rolled up and AJ hopped into her car. "What's up with the Emergency text, chicka?" Kaitlyn smiled and drove off towards school. "Ummm, can we drop by CVS or something, please?" AJ pleaded in a worried tone and Kaitlyn just nodded and pulled into CVS. They got out and strode into the store. "Can we be a late today?" The small girl asked in a terrified tone. "Yes. Only if you tell me why. You're worrying me!" Kait sighed looking at her best friend for a straight answer.

AJ slid her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm such an idiot, Kait! You know Punk and I had sex. I think- I'm- Uh- Well…." Tears poured down the small girl's cheeks as she broke into a sob. Kaitlyn gasped and cradled AJ, holding her tightly. After a few minuets of colleting herself, AJ took a deep breath and took the Texan's hand. They walked into the health\care section and grabbed a pregnancy test. He picked out two boxes and then paid for them. The two girls sped off towards Kaitlyn's house and when they entered the house, AJ's hands started shaking.

She entered the bathroom and preformed the necessary simple instructions. AJ did about 5 tests and terrifying silence was cut off be Kaitlyn's voice "It's time April, lets see." AJ's eyes snapped open and she shuttered, unlocking the door. Kait stepped forward and took her hand, both of them looking at the tests. All of them had two lines. AJ put her hand to mouth "I'm p-p-p-pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: I'm trying to make up for the lost time so I'm going to try to write a lot of chapters the next couple of days. But I'm going to be gone from Sunday to Saturday because I'm going to Tennessee! My best friend is moving :'( But enough of this sob story and let get on with the DRAMA!

**AJ slid her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm such an idiot, Kait! You know Punk and I had sex. I think- I'm- Uh- Well…." Tears poured down the small girl's cheeks as she broke into a sob. Kaitlyn gasped and cradled AJ, holding her tightly…..**

**She entered the bathroom and preformed the necessary simple instructions. AJ did about 5 tests and terrifying silence was cut off be Kaitlyn's voice "It's time April, lets see." AJ's eyes snapped open and she shuttered, unlocking the door. Kait stepped forward and took her hand, both of them looking at the tests. All of them had two lines. AJ put her hand to mouth "I'm p-p-p-pregnant."**

AJ dropped to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Her mind was running. "How could I have been so stupid? Punk is going to freak out and break up with me. He has college to think about, and a job. Oh and my mom. She is going to kill me. She is going to seriously murder me. I'm dead." AJ rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor.

Kaitlyn kneeled beside her panicking best friend and spoke slowly "AJ, sweetie, every thing is going to be alright. Punk loves you so much, and he is going to help you through it. And your mother had you when she was your age, she'll understand. Bella will be mad at first but she will understand what you went through. And remember you will always have me, Maryse, Miz, Sheamus, Layla, and Kofi. We love you and we'll help you, but it's going to surprise them at first." She took AJ's hand and helped her up. AJ hugged her best friend with all her might. Kait wiped her tears and smiles sweetly at her.

"Kait, you truly are my best friend. I love you so much. Thank you for helping me thorough this, it means a lot," When Kaitlyn nodded in approval, AJ continued, "But I need to find a way to tell Punk on my own pace. And I'll tell the others." Kaitlyn nodded once more and they grabbed their things. They got into the car and sped off towards school. And not too long passed and they were at WWE High. AJ took a deep breath and made her way to the office; she made a perfect excuse, and grabbed her slip. She unsteadily made her way to her locker and popped it open. "_Great 5 new text messages from Punkybear, and to top it I have a class with him right now." _She huffed and grabbed her books. April slipped into the math classroom and handed the teacher her pass.

Punk waved to get her attention; he had saved her a seat. She faked a smile and slid into the empty seat by her boyfriend. AJ felt him slide his arm around her waist and he spoke sternly "Why were you and Kaitlyn not here this morning?" she glanced over at Kaitlyn with a panicked face and Kaitlyn just responded "Well this little sleepy head got up late." AJ smiled and Punk looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok, AJ? You don't look like yourself." she nodded and grabbed his hand, lacing it between hers. "I just have a stomach ache, that's all." He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand. "Can we go to my house after school?" April asked with uncertainty and he just nodded.

The rest of the day went by very fast, too fast for AJ. She was going to tell him at her house. But she didn't know how he would react. When the bell rang AJ swallowed hard. She steadied herself down the hallway, to her locker, and popped it open. Sliding her backpack out of the locker, AJ, felt an arms snake around her waist. "So, what are we doing this afternoon, Princess?" Punk asked, kissing her neck. Her giggle made his heart whelp. After she shut her locker the couple made their way out of the front doors and to his car. Short conversations passed the time as they approached her house. They quickly hopped out and went inside. The house was vacant.

Phil slid onto the couch and patted the seat next to him. "With that 'deer in the headlights' look on your face I can tell that we're about to have a serious talk." His face was unsure but humble, and AJ slowly sat down next to him. "Seriously Punk, brace yourself." She sighed and looked down at her fidgeting hands. He settled her hands by placing his on top of hers. "It's alright April, we can get through anything." And with that she had the slightest confidence to tell him. "_It's now or never."_

"Phil, I completely understand if you need some space after I tell you this. This is going to be a big change, and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for this to happen. I love you so much. But that one night was all it took. Only one night….." AJ looked at his unsure expression and sighed. "I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes scared of what she would see if she opened them. Punk ran his hands through his hair letting the news set in. "Are you sure?" He didn't know what to do but question it. "Yes I'm sure! I took 5 tests. And I've had morning sickness." She looked at him with a blank expression. "How could of we been that stupid? Oh god! We're still in high school. We both have are careers to think about. I just don't know what to do! I can't be a father!" Punk stormed off the couch and paced, yelling at the small girl.

April put her head in her hands to hide her fallen tears. Anger and bitter sadness made her concave. "Well it's not all my fault buddy! You helped in the act as well. And do you think I planned this? This isn't my perfect fairy tale. I'm only seventeen! But I can see you don't want this. I'll just go on with my life and move, if it's more convenient for y-y-y-you." With the last word AJ rack her tiny body in sobs. All of Punk's troubles were pushed away when he heard her cry. All he knew was that he loved her and would do anything to protect her. "April, I love you so much. You are my other half.  
I just don't know how to be a father. But we can get through anything, even this. Now look at me." He lifted her chin and wiped away her fallen tears. "I love you. And we can get through this." His words clamed her nerves and she kissed hid soft lips. When she pulled away she hugged him with all of her might.

"But I think the hardest part of this is going to be telling our parents." Punk whispered onto her hair. Her giggles made him smile. At least he could make her still smile. Soon that smile would fade and her life would be in ruins.


	20. NEWs

Hey minions! I'm so sorry, but I'm going to be away for another week. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow! I have to go see my family. But rest assured I will write a bunch of chapters after I get back! I'm sorry I have to leave you with a cliffhanger! But will Punk and AJ's surprise be a bad thing? Will their parents freak out? DUNDUN DUNNNNNN?!

I love you guys and I'll be back soon! But can I get some more reviews please!? I'm O proud of you guys. And I'm finally at 50 reviews! Thanks and I appreciate it! But tell your friends about me and my story and I'll be happy and even MORE chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

Heyyyyyy Guys! I'm finally back! And here ends the suspense. There is gonna be a DRAMA BOMB! Thanks for all of your support and love! Keep the reviews coming; I love to hear your guy's opinion. And if you have any questions then you can message me or you can ask and ill answer you! Enjoy! XOXOXOXOXXOXOOX!

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

AJ threw her converse at her alarm clock from the bathroom. "ARRRRRRGGG!" she groaned holding her stomach. It had been three weeks since she had told Punk about the baby. Today was a Friday and she felt terrible. She had to go a maternity appointment and she and Punk were hosting a dinner for their mothers and sisters.

AJ flushed the toilet and picked herself up. As she was walking out of the bathroom she caught her appearance in the mirror. A smile crept onto her face as she cupped her small stomach. "Mommy's gonna take care of you" he cooed as she rubbed the bump caringly. "But you really need you to stop making me throw up." She chuckled and tied her hair in a loose ponytail.

AJ jogged down stairs and slid on one of the jackets that she had stolen from Punk and grabbed her backpack. "AJ, about your dinner, you're going to have to make it yourself. Because I have to go to a meeting and you're going to have to watch Sofia after school." Bella went on and on until she heard a knock on the door.

AJ kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the door. She attacked Punk with a big hug and a rough kiss. "Well someone's eager today!" Punk grinned and opened his car door for her. "My Gentleman!" AJ put her hand to her heart and blew him a kiss. He drove down the road to their school and he spoke with a caring voice, "We have a stressful day today. I just want to make sure your ok." He grasped her hand and rubbed her palm gently. "I'm peachy other than the fact that this little trouble maker has given me the gift of morning sickness." They both giggled and AJ decided to assess their schedule, "Aright we have to go pick my sister up afterschool and go to the doctor, then we have to go to my house and make dinner for our families." Punk gave her a thumbs up as they exited his car.

They day had gone fast until it was the last period and AJ got called to the main office. When she entered Coach Booker T's office she saw Punk sitting in one of the two chairs. "What is this about?" AJ asked hesitantly as she sat down and clutched Punk's hand. "Well, AJ, your performance in practice has decreased, and I'm concerned. You are one of our best and I want to make sure you're healthy." Booker spoke sternly with a gleam of concern in his eye.

AJ took a deep breath and Punk squeezed her hand telling her to proceed. "Well Coach, can you keep a secret because I don't want this getting out." He shook his head and she continued, "Well I'm pregnant. And I'm about five weeks along. I'm sorry, I really want to keep wrestling but I can't. But I would love to help around while I can. I want to be at practice to cheer everyone on. I'm really sorry again." Her rambling was cut of by Booker putting his hand up as to tell her to stop. "Don't apologize to me, honey, it's alright. I'm proud of you, and I would love to help around. But nothing strenuous, for the baby of coarse. And I wanted to congratulate the both of you." He smiled as the bell rang.

The couple got up and bid their goodbyes to their coach. They both strode down the hall unaware of the ear that had been eavesdropping. Lita appeared from a janitor's closet and smirked to herself. "_Oh, this is amazing. Just the gossip I needed .Now that slut can get what was coming to her. The whole school is going to hate her and she'll get the payback she deserved. No one messes with me." _She smirked once again and whipped out her phone. A Mass message was sent out to spread the word. She laughed to herself in triumph. 


	22. Chapter 22

Another chapter coming up! And I wanted to thank all the new reviewers that commented and to all my long time commenter's: stay golden. Yeah, that was a CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for that. But more drama-e goodness coming up! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

AJ and Punk made their way out to his car and went on their way. Once they had picked up Sofia they made their way to the doctor's office. AJ tried to conjure up a way to tell the little girl about her pregnancy." Soaf, I have to tell you something." The small girl looked up unknowingly and nodded. "Well it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone!" That's when she got her full attention. "I'm going to have a baby." Sofia smiled wide and said "Are you going to have her so I can have someone to play with?" With that short sentence the couple burst into a fit of laughter. Punk put the car in park and helped the ladies out.

As they stepped inside AJ frantically looked around at the large tummies and Pregnancy magazines. They sat for a few minuets and then the name "Brooks" was called and they quickly got up. Once they had gotten AJ in her gown, the nurse took a blood sample to test. Punk held AJ's hand tightly as the Doctor came in to the room. But before she could speak Sofia shouted, "Am I going to have someone to play with or not!" The doctor smiled and spoke calmly "Yes, you are going to have a little playmate. Hello, I'm Dr. McMahon, it's nice to meet you April." She glanced over at Punk and shook his hand, "You must me Phillip Brooks! My father talks so much about you." Punk smiled and realized that she was Mr. McMahon's daughter. They chatted for awhile about vitamins and cautions.

On the other side of the town in Kaitlyn's house sat Sheamus, Miz, Maryse, Kofi, and Layla. They were watching Tap-Out until Maryse gasped loudly. "Oh my god guys! Ce que c'est que ce bordel!" she held out her IPhone so everyone else could see it. The text message said: "_Lita heard that AJ's pregnant! What a slut! I wonder how many guys' she's slept with? LOL! Punk's totally the baby daddy. And I've seen how he's been acting lately; he's only with her because she's pregnant. It's totally pity! Pass this on! That Whore will get what is coming to her!"_ Kaitlyn snatched the phone away but she was too late, everyone had read it. "Oh my god!" Maryse squeaked as she squeezed Miz's hand. "Kait, lass, tell me you didn't know!" Sheamus pleaded his girlfriend. "Ok, I did know! I was there when she found out. She is going through a lot right now and we are her friends. We have to be there for her!" They all agreed and Miz added, "I knew Punk was hitting that!" He got several slaps but they all ended up laughing.

After the trio had gotten AJ's vitamins and the food supplies they headed home. Dinner wasn't hard to make but there was some distractions. Sofia went to go play dollies but AJ and Punk stayed in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Who knew that Punk could cook? And that was a complete turn on for AJ. Though Punk wanted her he had to focus on the steaks and AJ had to make the mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Once Bella had arrived she got changed and opened the door to see Punk's Aunt Jenny and his cousin Selene. Bella welcomed them inside and told Selene to go get Sofia. The two older women chatted until the little girls came running into the room. They all sat down at the large dinner table while Punk and AJ sat out the food. Jenny said grace and they dug in. After all the dinner discussions were over and all the food was cleared, AJ took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you all for coming today, it means a lot to me." Punk walked over to AJ, at the end of the table and spoke slowly, "We have some news. Whether you guys take it as bad news or good news, its t\still good news for us. And we would like your support." Punk smiles and let AJ finish, "Mom; Jenny, Sofia, and Selene I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant!" The room went silent…until Jenny spoke up, "Oh, honey, that's great!" he rushed over and gave the couple a big hug. She had tears streaming down her face. Bothe of the little girls jumped for joy hearing the news. The only one not celebrating was April's mother, Bella.

AJ left Punk, who was talking to his aunt, to go see her mother. "Mom? Are you going to say anything?" Tears brimmed around her eyes as Bella turned to her daughter. "AJ, what have you gotten yourself into? You're still in high school, for god's sake! How could you be so stupid?" AJ held her hand over her mouth as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Jenny told the girls to go play in Sofia's room and they ran off. "I can't believe you! I thought you would support me. I'm having a tough time coping with this too! Do you think this isn't hard on me?" April shouted loudly tears still falling from her blood shot eyes. "Do you know what this will do to our family's reputation? It's already bad enough because of you! You are a stupid girl, April." Bella sneered, her anger clouding her judgment. "Don't you dare bring back the past. You made me move! I was so lost and you wouldn't talk to me all you would do was work! Then one day you told me to pack because we were leaving, leaving a place I called home. And now you act all sweet in front of people to keep your rep good. YOU'RE FAKE! JUST LIKE MY FATHE-!" AJ was interrupted by a blunt backhand from her mother. Bella grabbed her keys; took Sofia and stormed out of the house. AJ shrunk down to the floor holding her swollen and burning cheek.

Sobs racked her small body as Punk wrapped his arms around her. Tears fell down her face like a waterfall. Incomprehensible words were shed from the broken girl. Selene looked worried as Jenny sent her in the other room. Punk wiped AJ's tears away as Jenny sat next to them. "If you want, sweetheart, you can stay with us for as long as you like." Jenny spoke with kind words as she gripped AJ's palms. "T-t-t-thank you so much, Jenny. I just have to get out of here." AJ got up and gathered her self. He went in her room and quickly packed a few bags full of essentials. Punk helped her carry the things out to the car and he pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. He slid into his car and headed to his house. "AJ let me see your cheek." Punk insisted and she turned away. She took a few seconds and then turned to face him. The red had started to fade into a deep purple along her jaw line. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Punk, it'll be alright. I'm just a little shaken that's all." She reassured him with a calm face. But he was furious to listen. "That's not okay! You already have a bruise! The doctor said to keep you stress free. This was not a stress free event," she looked down and he apologized, "I'm sorry, princess. I just want to make sure your safe and alright. I love you so much." He pulled the car in to the drive way and turned it off. He pulled him into a passionate kiss and they headed for punks room.

AJ laid her bags down; said goodnight to the rest of them, and slid into Punk's bed. Soon Punk slid in after her; she settled her head on his arm. It was like they were made for each other. Ad at that moment she felt utterly safe and mostly happy. Everything was good. But the unknown chaos was coming soon. Very soon. 


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: Hey minions! I'm here again. I posted another story so check it out! Give me some reviews on what you think of it! XD Get yourself prepared for the EPIC DRAMA in this chapter. It's going to get intense.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Punk rolled over, effectively turning off his alarm. His eyes shifted on the back of a petite girl lying beside him. Assuming that she was still asleep, he got out of bed and slipped into his bathroom, closing the door behind himself. AJ let out a deep sigh and rubbed her eyes. Finally Punk had gotten up. Her mind was running all night, which meant that she got no sleep. All night she stayed perfectly still with her back to Punk, making sure she didn't wake him. AJ quickly flipped her pillow, hiding the tear stained fabric.

AJ stretched and rolled out of the bed. Catching her refection in the mirror she winched. Her cheekbone had 3 purple and red bruises laying on it. She quickly grabbed her makeup case and applied foundation on the area. It covered the bruises quite well. She smiled looking at her tummy. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she took a deep breath in. "Did mommy sleep well?" Punk whispered into her ear, putting his hands on top of her small baby bump. "Great." AJ plastered a convincing smile on her face and kissed his cheek. Looking up at him, she admired his silver lip ring. "_God I really love that thing. It's so hot. Oh, jeez. He sees me checking him out._"

He smirked, and she bit her lip. "Do you know how much I love your lip ring? Punk pulled her stomach against his and smiled, "No." Biting her lip, AJ, leaned in close to his ear, "A hell of a lot." Cupping her cheek, and pulling her in for a deep kiss, his heart fluttered. It tends to do that a lot when he is around her. After a hot minute they parted do get dressed, but Punk noticed something when he pulled his shirt on over his head. His hand had foundation on it. "_That's weird. Why would I have foundation on my Hand? Wait I was cupping AJ's cheek. The bruise!" _He sighed and tied his tennis shoes.

AJ walked out to the kitchen to see Jenny reading the paper. "Oh, honey, I was just looking in the baby section of the magazine and I saw a cute little crib and I'm overwhelming you." Jenny chuckled and AJ slid into the stool next to her. "No, it's really ok. I've needed to get around to preparing, but I'm not sure what to. And now that thing happened last night." AJ put her head in her hands and took a big sigh. Jenny's mother instinct kicked in and she instantly started rubbing AJ's back. "Honey, I don't want to push my boundaries, but I just wanted to tell you this. You are welcome anytime here. You are much a part of this family, and if you need a mother to talk to, I'm here." AJ smiled and pulled Jenny into a big hug. "That means so much to me. Thank you so much. And I would love for you to be there through everything. I feel safe and at home here. I can't come to thank you for taking me in." Jenny just chuckled and smiled at the small girl. "You are very welcome. Now you better get going, you have learning to do." AJ kissed Jenny's cheek and met Punk at the door. They said their goodbyes to the lady and got into the car.

The drive was silent and they quickly arrived at the school. Kaitlyn met them as they were about to get out of the car. "Guys we have a major problem!" AJ looked worried and she and punk ran up to Kaitlyn. "So, Lita heard about the baby and told the whole school." AJ's jaw dropped and she froze. Punk huffed in anger and ran his hands through his slicked hair. AJ hyperventilated for a second, and then calmed down. "I'm gonna take her to my house." Punk spoke clearly but AJ shook her head. "I don't want to go. I just look like a coward if I run. It won't get any better if I do." Punk nodded in agreement and they Intertwined hands, letting Kait lead them to the rest of the group.

Once they got in the circle of friends all of their faces lit up. "So, Punk you're gonna be a Papi!" Kofi patted him on the back and chuckled. Punk quickly spun around and proceeded to give him a playful noogie. When AJ laid her eyes on Maryse and Miz they both had big grins on their faces. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They both belted out; Miz wiping fake tears off his cheek, and Maryse running up to her and hugging her tightly. The boys kept wrestling while the girls talked about baby stuff. The bell rand and they walked in as a group, not leaving each other alone. Punk kissed AJ softly and said his goodbye, walking with the other guys to his locker.

When AJ and Kaitlyn arrived at their lockers they gasped. The words; _slut, whore, bitch, home wrecker, attention whore, abomination, and psycho _were written all over her locker. She pushed away her tears and began opening her locker. Whispers were all across the hallway. AJ felt herself beginning to feel paranoid and crazy. "_Don't let them get to you; they just want to hurt you. Don't let them in. Stay strong, AJ, stay strong." _ She calmed herself down and grabbed her books. "Well if it isn't mommy, herself." Lita sneered as AJ shut her locker. "Lita, seriously, just walk away." Kaitlyn tried to warn her but AJ stopped her. "No, Kait let her." Lita smirked and laughed as AJ turned to the red head.

"So you didn't even have the decency to protect yourself when you got slutty. You know you ruined Punk, right? All of is hopes and dreams are crushed because of you. Do you think he really wants that baby? No, it's just pity. I already feel bad for that baby, having YOU as a mother." Lita grew closer by every word and made AJ back up against the locker "Don't you dare talk about my baby. You can talk about me but not it. Do you think what you're doing is funny? Amusing? Yeah, well it's not. You don't intimidate me. You're just bitter because punk chose me over you." AJ spat out her words in anger, unknowingly wiping her cheek. "Oh did mommy not like to hear that her daughter is a WHORE?" Lita pointed at her cheek and a cround started to form around them. AJ had enough and laid a loud smack on Lita's face. But Lita ignored the fact that AJ was with child and smacked her with a great force, right in the same spot as her mother did. AJ hissed in pain and sunk to the ground. Kaitlyn stepped in front of Lita and popped her knuckles, Lita knew she was out numbered so she just laughed and walked away.

Kaitlyn quickly turned to the girl on the ground and realized that Lita's nails had left AJ bleeding on her lower lip. Tears finally slipped from AJ's eyes as she gripped Kaitlyn tightly. The small girl was losing hope very fast. 


End file.
